I Know Places
by MusicKeeper
Summary: During an undercover mission, Kira must learn to keep her emotions in check when one of her dearest friends is committed for a heinous crime she didn't even do. However, Kira isn't one to give up, and she's not going to give up on her friend. But what can one girl do to help? [Sequel to Eyes Open.]
1. It's A Scene

**'Ello, peoples of the earth! **

**First of all, I would like to wish all my readers a very merry Christmas! I hope this is an okay present. :)**

**Second, I would like to say how nice it will be to write about Kira again. I didn't realize how much I missed writing her story until Christmas came and fits of nostalgia overtook me. So yeah! **

**By the way, I actually have a plan for updating consistently this time. Hopefully that makes y'all happy. **

**So, without further ado, I present the first chapter of I Know Places. I hope y'all enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>The air was thick with the smells of blood and smoke. Blasters were shot in the distance, gunning down clone troopers and turning droids to scrap metal. Every so often, a cloud of dust was created as a bomb went off.<p>

This was war.

Currently, one Jedi Padawan lay on top of an uneven rock bridge, ready to release a surprise attack. She could sense the tension in her troopers, who were ready and awaiting her signal. She focused her macrobinoculars on the droid squadrons coming their way to track their progress.

Clone Commander Cody of the 212th Battalion was at her side. "Commander Narro," he addressed her, "Should we begin the attack?"

"For the last time, Cody, it's Kira," Kira Narro replied, not taking her eyes from the macrobinoculars. "And no. We need to be patient and wait for them to come to us."

"Sir, I really think-"

"Cody." Kira removed her eyes from the macrobinoculars and turned to look at the commander. "Trust me on this. Have I ever let you down before?"

Cody cracked a smile at that. "Yes."

"Ah, ah! Bomis Korri IV doesn't count, remember?"

"Then other than that, no."

"Thought so." Kira turned back to the macrobinoculars. The droids were nearly in place, but the soldiers' frustration was screaming through the Force. "Steady, troops! It won't be long," she called. The men closest to her nodded to acknowledge her statement.

Kira finally attached the macrobinoculars to her belt and unhooked her lightsaber, watching the droids move closer to the bridge. "On my mark," she reminded her troops. She counted down in her head. _Three...two...one... _

Kira gave the signal.

With that, chaos broke loose. Blue laser bolts fired toward the droids on the ground, sending them into confusion for a few moments. The clones took the opportunity to gain better cover, and Kira took the chance to ignite her lightsaber and jump to the ground.

The presence of a Jedi focused the droids' attention on Kira, leaving them unprotected from the clones hiding in the rocks above. It was relatively easy for her to deflect the lasers headed for her as she cut down the droids in her way. _Good thing they didn't send commando droids, _she thought. She silently thanked the Force for that fact.

Soon enough, Kira and the clones had destroyed the entire platoon of droids. Cody made his way to the young commander. "Should I tell the men to move out?" he asked her.

Kira nodded. "Don't go too far, though. Remember, we have to keep their attention on us while General Kenobi and his men take out the droid foundry."

Cody sighed. "You would think Poggle would've learned his lesson after last time."

That got a half smile from Kira. "That's the only thing I can give the Separatists credit for. They're rather persistent, even in foolish endeavors." She gestured to the troops climbing down the rocks. "Now let's go before they catch us in the open."

A chorus of "Sir, yes, sir!" was the reply.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Kira and her troops faced the largest, most difficult droid squadron of the mission. Smoke from the battle clouded Kira's vision, so she was forced to rely on the Force to help her fight off the arriving droids. Geonosian troops had also begun to arrive, and their lasers were much harder to avoid than the droids'.<p>

"They just don't stop coming!" a trooper yelled out.

"You said it," Kira replied through gritted teeth as she cut down more droids. She briefly closed her eyes and called on the Force to crush the nearby droids and render them useless. The clones covered her during this little interlude.

A loud crash startled them all, and Kira turned around just in time to see the foundry explode. She had just enough time to process that the mission had been accomplished before she saw one of the towers falling toward her and the squad. "Fall back! FALL BACK!" she screamed, already running for cover after her men.

Most of the troops made it to the cover of the rocks. Some were caught in the dust cloud resulting from the collision of the tower with the ground, but Kira heard no bones breaking or skulls caving in. She breathed a sigh of relief, which Cody heard, as he was hiding beside her. "All right, Commander?" he asked.

Kira nodded and brushed some hair away from her eyes. "Fine, yeah," she assured him with the biggest smile she could muster.

He knew her too well and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We're soldiers, Kira. We know the risks of our occupation."

"That doesn't mean I don't care if the soldiers die," Kira told Cody, shielding her eyes when some dust from the cloud made its way under the rock outcropping where they were hiding. "They're men, human beings, and you and your brothers are important to each other. You're important to me, too."

Cody gave Kira a sad but grateful smile. "I wish all my brothers had a commander who cared so much."

Kira coughed a little, blushing at the compliment as she peered out. "The coast is clear. Let's regroup."

Cody followed the young Commander into the open, where troops were beginning to gather. Kira kept her eyes peeled for any stray droids or Geonosian bugs. "Any news from the General?" she asked.

One of the men shook his head. "There's been no word from General Kenobi, Commander. As far as we know, we are still to meet him at the rendezvous."

In war, no news is good news, and Kira knew that, but she couldn't help being worried for Obi-Wan. "All right then, men. Let's move out."

Immediately the soldiers started marching. They stayed together, but there was no doubt in Kira's mind that the men were excited to be leaving the battlefield to get some rest, nourishment, and some much needed free time.

She knew because she felt the same way. War exhausted her, and battles made her feel drained and weary. Sure, there was the exhilaration of arriving on a new world that she'd never seen before and the pleased feeling that came with a won battle. However, it certainly wasn't that great when they found the new worlds torn apart and beaten by war, and the pleasure of winning ebbed away when the news of a comrade's death reached her ears.

Kira was looking forward to the day when she - and the clones - would get to return home for good.

* * *

><p>By the time Kira and her squad reached the rendezvous point, transports were already touching down on the landing zone. There was a medical transport as well, there to see to the needs of any who were injured. There were a few major injuries among Kira's squad, but the men would be stabilized within hours. One of the clone pilots handed Kira a holopad on which the battle report was loaded.<p>

Voices in the distance startled Kira from reading, and she looked up from the holopad to see her Master's squadron. Obi-Wan was in the lead, his face slightly bruised.

Kira nearly threw the holopad into Cody's hands in her rush to greet Obi-Wan. The commander laughed as he set the holopad on a nearby crate and followed Kira to the approaching squad.

Kira stood at the edge of camp and waited rather impatiently for her Master. When he arrived, she bowed, the proper greeting from a Padawan to a Jedi Master. "It's good to see you, Master," she said happily.

Obi-Wan smiled wearily at Kira. "It's good to see you, too, Kira," he said.

"Do you want some water?"

Obi-Wan looked as if he was about to decline before he nodded. "Some water sounds delightful."

Kira turned to Cody. "What about you?"

Cody grinned. "I'd love some water, thanks."

"I'll be right back." Kira left to retrieve some water from the medical transport, which always brought enough water for the returning soldiers. She quickly filled up two cups and returned to find Obi-Wan and Cody sitting on a crate, talking about the battle. Quietly, she stepped forward and handed the two their water.

Cody drank his water down in a few short gulps. "Water has never tasted sweeter to me," he quipped.

Obi-Wan, on the other hand, savored his water. Kira knew he was making the coolness last, driving away the bitter taste of dust and blood from his tongue. "Is there anything else I can get for you two?" she asked, hating to stand there feeling like a fool.

Cody shook his head. "Nah, I'm good."

Obi-Wan looked up from his water to study Kira. "You look tired, my Padawan. Perhaps you should head up to the destroyer with the first transport."

Kira shook her head. "That isn't necessary, Master. Really-"

"He's right, kid," Cody interrupted. "You look tuckered out. You should probably get some rest."

Kira wasn't going to leave - if she had a choice. "I'll wait with you both," she said, plopping herself down on another crate across from them.

Obi-Wan shook his head and stood. "No, Kira. You do need some rest. Come, I'll take you to the transport ship."

Seeing she had no say in the matter, Kira grudgingly stood up and followed Obi-Wan through the crowd of troopers to the transport ship, but not without glaring at Cody over her shoulder. He merely grinned as he shrugged and waved at her. She stuck out her tongue at him, earning a laugh.

At the ramp of the transport ship, Obi-Wan bid Kira goodbye with strict instructions to _rest. _"If I'm correct, you've probably already read the report, haven't you?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

Kira struggled not to giggle. "Yes, Master."

"Then there is no reason for you to exert yourself any further." Obi-Wan held up a hand when Kira made one last attempt at a protest. "I'll see you when we arrive on Coruscant," he said.

Kira bowed as she said goodbye. "See you later, Master."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Don't forget to rest."

Kira laughed out loud at that as she turned and made her way up the ramp to the transport.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna warn y'all now that the story is a little slow until chapter 3. For now, just bear with me, please. :)<strong>

**Kira: ...did you just say please?**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Is it truly that hard to believe?**

**Obi-Wan: Actually, yes. **

**Me: Since when!?**

**Obi-Wan: Since you kept us all around for the author notes and never actually used us in the story.**

**Me: ...got me there.**

**Kira: Hey, you know it's true.**

**Me: I SAID YOU GOT ME! **

**Kira: *raises hands* Sorry!**

**Me: No, you're not. **

**Obi-Wan: She's got you there, Kira.**

**Kira: ...**

**Me: You actually got her to shut up, Obi-Wan! Thank you!**

**Kira: Oi!**

**Me: Kira, do the review notice.**

**Kira: Wait, what!? Why me!?**

**Me: Because number one, I can make you do it, and number two, Obi-Wan's got on my good side by getting you to stop talking.**

**Kira: ...**

**Me: You may begin when ready.**

**Kira: ...please review if you liked it, hated it, or wanted to light it up and watch it burn. Happy?**

**Me: Could've done better...**

**Kira: -_-**

**Me: ...but I won't make you do it again because it's Christmas. **

**Kira: Yay!**

**Me: Hope y'all have a very merry Christmas, and may the Force be with you always! See ya!**


	2. When Everybody Finds Out

**'ello, peoples of the earth!**

**First, I'd like to say thank you to katierosefun, Lux's Sister (guest) CaylithTheGolden, and Panda (guest) for reviewing. And I would also like to guarantee that the chapters in this story will be much longer and the character rants much shorter than they were in Eyes Open. **

**Anyway, I present to you the second chapter of I Know Places! Hope y'all enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Back at the Temple, Kira and Obi-Wan were summoned for a debriefing at the Council chambers almost as soon as they stepped off the ship. Kira was thinking about the nice hot shower she would take to clean up when Obi-Wan's comlink went off.<p>

Sighing, Kira knew her shower and the clean, cozy feeling that came with it would have to wait.

Obi-Wan stepped away for a moment to answer the call, leaving Kira on her own in the hangar. She bobbed up and down on the balls of her feet while she observed the crowd of troopers rushing about, eager to report to their superior officers so they could get some rest.

Obi-Wan returned after a minute or two. Kira spoke up before he could say a word. "Does the Council want to see us?" she asked.

Obi-Wan nodded. "It'll be quick, Kira. It's just a debriefing, that's all."

Kira fought the urge to snort.

The Master and Padawan walked together to the Council chambers and waited in the outer hall until admitted inside. Kira followed Obi-Wan into the open chamber and stood next to him in the middle of the room, facing the circle of Council members. She had to stop herself from squirming under the elder Masters' gazes.

Obi-Wan began to speak about their mission on Geonosis and its completion, and Kira let her mind wander. She was never spoken to in these meetings, so she never really paid much attention. Besides, the quieter she was, the less was spoken, and the faster the meeting could conclude. And right then, Kira really wanted that shower.

Finally, after what seemed like an endless amount of mindless babble - really, who needed to talk about the Senate's opinion of the outcome when everything had already been said and done? - to Kira, she and Obi-Wan were dismissed. She couldn't help letting out a long sigh of relief as they stepped into the turbolift.

Obi-Wan glanced at his Padawan. "What's troubling you, Kira?" he asked, even though he'd figured out over time that she despised Council meetings.

"The fact that I haven't had a chance to clean up since we got here," Kira answered, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Obi-Wan cracked a smile at that. "Well, you'll get that chance in a moment. Just save some of the hot water for me."

Kira feigned a look of innocence. "Now when have I ever used all the hot water, Master? You wound me!"

Obi-Wan simply raised an eyebrow. Kira hated when he did that. It made her feel like he knew something she didn't. "Fine, you win. I'll save some of the water," she said, if only to get him to drop the smug face of his.

"Thank you."

Kira rolled her eyes as the turbolift opened. She stepped out and made a dash for their quarters, already unhooking her utility belt.

* * *

><p>True to her word, Kira did leave some hot water (although she wasn't sure exactly how long that hot water would last) for her Master, who promptly entered the refresher when she was finished. Then she was out the door.<p>

At the moment, Kira was going to a place she knew quite well - the section of the Temple where the Bergruutfa clan resided - to see her friend Cadena. They'd met during Kira's days as a youngling and bonded during a skirmish with General Grievous himself. Kira had been picked to be a Padawan shortly after that, but Cadena was still waiting for someone to choose her. Kira was certain it wouldn't be long.

Someone had also been inducted into the Bergruutfa clan recently, a boy named Caleb Dume. Cadena had introduced them a few months back, and the three soon became close friends. Shy at first, Caleb quickly warmed up to his surroundings and turned out to be quite the conversationalist. He, Cadena and Kira had had some interesting discussions concerning recent Senate debates; they'd also had many rounds of sparring with training sabers. Of course, it was always nice to take a break from politics and practice to play the occasional prank.

Kira smiled to herself as she approached the Bergruutfa sector. She could hear the voices of her former clanmates as they chattered, laughed, or sparred. From the sounds of it, the sparring pair consisted of Suki and Garen.

A lone figure emerged into the hall, and Kira sped up, for it was Cadena that she saw. The two girls embraced, both talking at once until Kira insisted Cadena go first.

"Fine," Cadena said with a huff. "How was Geonosis?"

Kira wrinkled her nose. "Terrible. And that's just the planet itself. Don't even get me started on the bugs' stench." She thought for a moment. "Although, I will admit the sunset was nice."

Cadena nodded. "Ahsoka told me she'd been to Geonosis before, and that if she never goes again it'll be too soon."

Kira laughed. "So how are you? Any Masters got their eye on you yet?"

Cadena shook her head."None that I can see. Ahsoka did say that she thinks Anakin's almost finished with her training, so he should be ready for a new Padawan soon. Maybe I can fill that hole."

"You never know. Now where's Caleb?"

"He didn't believe me when I told him I sensed you outside. I've been getting better at that, by the way." Cadena had been working on reaching out and sensing others' presences with the Force for a while.

"Good!" Kira grinned. "Should we get him?"

"I guess." Cadena stuck her head inside the training room. "Hey, Caleb! There's someone here to see you!"

"Who?" Caleb stepped out of the room. "Oh, hey, Kiki!"

Kira rolled her eyes at the nickname. Even though Caleb was only a few months older than she was, he still played the role of a big brother, teasing her and calling her nicknames. Kiki was his favorite one.

"I told you," said Cadena with a smirk.

Caleb waved his hand in a shooing motion at Cadena before stepping forward and sweeping Kira into a great big bear hug. "The entire clan was worried when Cadena said you'd been shipped off to Geonosis," Caleb said as he finally let go. "Those bugs are rumored to be formidable opponents."

"Yeah, well, they aim better than droids. They pose more of a challenge."

"It tickles me every time I remember that the Geonosians are the ones that make the battle droids," said Cadena. "I mean, as you said, they're great at aiming. You'd think they'd give the droids better programming."

"Well, thank the Force they don't," Kira said. "Has anything new happened since I've been gone?"

Caleb shrugged. "Well, there's some new debate going down in the Senate, but other than that, no."

"Yeah, but that debate sounds pretty serious, especially since it involves a core world," Cadena put in. "I'm surprised the Order hasn't gotten involved."

"Well, I'm glad they haven't," said Kira. "It's never pretty when the Senate involve themselves in military matters - or when the Jedi get tangled up in political matters."

"Let's forget about politics," Caleb suggested, "and go get some dinner instead. I'm absolutely starving, and I bet Kira is, too."

Kira certainly couldn't argue with that, and neither could her growling stomach.

* * *

><p>Later, Kira unintentionally met up with Ahsoka in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, where she was winding down before bed. Ahsoka had grown since the last time Kira had seen her, and Kira supposed she must've grown as well.<p>

The two girls chattered for a while, Ahsoka recounting a recent mission on Miralia - also expressing her surprise that the Council had sent her and Anakin instead of Luminara Unduli and her Padawan, Barriss - and Kira telling her story of Geonosis and comparing the stench to the stench of the trash chutes she and Obi-Wan had once had to crawl through in order to avoid being detected by Separatist scanners.

When Kira asked what Ahsoka was doing the next day in hopes that they could organize a sparring session, she was answered with a snort. "Sorry, Kira, but Skyguy wants to take me to a Senate debate tomorrow. He thinks it'll help me become more diplomatic, never mind that we always end up using agressive negotiations anyway." She studied Kira for a moment. "You know, you should ask Obi-Wan to accompany you to a Senate session one day. Those things put me to sleep, but you might like them."

Kira tilted her head in thought. "Master Kenobi's been wanting me to study politics recently. What better place to start than the Senate?"

Ahsoka's face brightened. "You could ask Senator Amidala to help, too. She's a good teacher."

"I'll consider it," said Kira. "I've heard lots about her, and it'll be nice to finally meet her."

After more discussion, both girls noticed the fading light outside, said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways. Kira headed back to the quarters she shared with Obi-Wan while Ahsoka went in the direction of the training rooms, probably to spar with Anakin.

When Kira arrived at the quarters, she quietly opened the door and went to the refresher to change into her sleeping clothes. She peeked in the kitchenette on her way to find Obi-Wan making tea.

Kira quickly changed and grabbed her holopad before making her way into the kitchenette. Obi-Wan looked up from his kettle when she entered. "Ah, there you are," he said, just as the kettle started to whistle. He took it off the burner and poured the boiling water into two cups.

Kira sat up a little straighter. "Did you need me for something, Master?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, but I did need to tell you that tomorrow we're heading to the Senate. It's about time you observed a debate." He dumped a tea bag in each cup and brought the cups to the table.

"Well, that saves me some breath," Kira said, accepting the cup Obi-Wan handed to her. "Ahsoka suggested that I ask you to take me to see a debate."

"This is Ahsoka we're talking about?" Obi-Wan asked, not without surprise that his former apprentice's Padawan had made such a suggestion.

Kira nodded. "Mm-hm. She also said that Senate meetings put her to sleep."

"Now that sounds more like the Ahsoka we know," Obi-Wan remarked. He took a sip of his tea.

Kira did the same to find that the tea was a little weak for her taste. She put her cup back down. "What's the gist of the debate anyways? Cadena and Caleb mentioned it earlier, but they didn't give me any details."

"It concerns Humbarine," Obi-Wan said.

"A core world."

"Yes. As you know, the Separatists have been attempting to capture that world, particularly because of its renowned shipbuilding yards and oil wells. If the Separatists can capture Humbarine, they will also have a base from which to attack other core worlds," Obi-Wan explained.

Kira nodded to show she understood. She'd read about the resources of Humbarine when she'd been studying the core worlds.

"Humbarine has sustained much damage over time," Obi-Wan continued, "and their situation is getting worse. What the Senate is trying to decide is whether to send more clones to Humbarine or if Humbarine itself is a lost cause."

Kira frowned at that. "Since Humbarine is a core world, it should be protected. Debates are a waste of time if the situation is critical. Shouldn't the Republic send a Jedi to help?" She tried her tea again and drank more than a sip this time.

"You would think so," Obi-Wan said. "However, instead of allowing the Grand Army and the Order to handle military situations, the Senate prefers to involve itself in these matters. So now we must wait and see what the Senate decides."

Kira finished off her tea. "Maybe I'll have a better understanding of it all after the debate," she said.

"Yes, but at the moment, you need to get some sleep." Obi-Wan stood from his chair.

Kira turned to drop her cup in the small sink, then followed her Master to the bedroom. "Is sleep really necessary at the moment, Master? It's not even 2200 yet."

"It is, my young Padawan. I can tell that our mission on Geonosis has drained you quite a bit." Obi-Wan turned out the lights. "And try to sleep in tomorrow, Kira. No getting up before dawn."

"Fine." Kira pulled back the blankets on her bed and looked up to see Obi-Wan heading out the door. "Where are you going?"

Obi-Wan turned around. "I need to speak to Anakin. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay," Kira said. She slid into bed and pulled the blankets to her chin.

"Don't wait up, young one. Good night."

"Good night, Master," Kira replied.

When Kira heard the door close, she turned over and stared out the window at the speeder traffic rushing by. For some reason, watching the night lights and traffic of Coruscant seemed to calm her down.

It suffices to say that a few minutes later when Obi-Wan returned, he found his Padawan fast asleep under her blankets, worn out from battles and bewildered from political discussions.

* * *

><p><strong>As I believe in giving credit to those that deserve it, I will be giving the credit of these OCs to those who created them. Thank you for allowing me to use them!<strong>

**Suki - snips1212**

**Garen - Venator88**

**Cadena - katierosefun**

**By the way, Caleb Dume is not mine, nor does he belong to anyone else on FanFiction. If you Google him, maybe you can find out who he is. *evil smirk***

**Kira: Are you done yet?**

**Me: *giggling* Sure, Kira.**

**Kira: You are much too excited about this idea of yours. **

**Me: I don't care! *rolls around on bed laughing***

**Obi-Wan: *walks in* Oh dear. Another idea?**

**Kira: Oh, she got this one a long time ago, Master.**

**Me: AND MY PLANS ARE COMING TO FRUITION! MWUAHAHA!**

**Obi-Wan: Amy, you would do well to calm down. **

**Me: *cackling turns to hiccups* O - hic! - kay, fine. Bring in the others. Hic!**

**Kira: *looks out* You can come in now!**

**Ahsoka and Cadena: *walks in* **

**Me: So, we now have - hic! - Ahsoka and Cadena - hic! - on the show! Wel - hic! - come!**

**Cadena: Thanks. Um, are you okay? **

**Kira: She's fine. Just got a case of the hiccups. **

**Ahsoka: You know, I've seen that look before. Another idea?**

**Obi-Wan: Unfortunately. **

**Me: Kira - hic! - do the review notice!**

**Kira: *sputters* What!? Why me? I did it the last time!**

**Me: Because if you - hic! - don't, I'll send you to the deep - hic! - dark, creepy places in my brain.**

**All four: *shudders***

**Kira: If you liked it, hated it, or wanted to light it up and watch it burn, please review, or Amy will send you to the deep, dark, creepy places in her brain. And trust me, you don't want to go there.**

**Me: Nice - hic! - touch. May the Force - hic! - be with you, every - hic! - one!**

**Ahsoka: It's really hard to take you seriously when you have the hiccups. **

**Me: -_- Shut - hic! - up.**

**Ahsoka: *shrugs* Just saying.**


	3. A Fragile Little Flame

**Happy New Year, peoples of the earth! Here's to another wonderful year on FanFiction! And another year of fandoms and broken hearts...*clears throat* Happy thoughts! **

**Without further ado, I now present the third chapter of I Know Places! Hope y'all enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kira, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and Anakin were preparing to go to the Senate building to observe the debate. Obi-Wan had volunteered to drive, but when Anakin had insisted he drive, Kira could've sworn she saw her Master's face turn the slightest shade of green.<p>

"Yeah, we're not going down that road, Master," Ahsoka said as she clambered into the back seat. Kira was close behind.

"Why not? I always drive," Anakin protested.

"Because the last time you drove a speeder, you used your fancy flying that should be used in space instead of a public highway," said Obi-Wan. He slid in behind the controls.

"That and Obi-Wan nearly threw up," Ahsoka added gleefully.

"But that only happened once!" Anakin whined as Obi-Wan started the engines. The younger man climbed into the front passenger seat.

"No buts, Master," Ahsoka joked. With that, Obi-Wan pushed the thrusters, and the speeder was off.

The ride to the Senate building took only a few minutes, and soon the four Jedi were climbing out of the speeder, Ahsoka teasing Anakin mercilessly. "'That's why you should buckle up, Ahsoka!'" she mimicked in a terrible imitation of Anakin's voice. "But no, you had to go and nearly fall out of the speeder because you didn't follow your own rule!"

"There was a reason I didn't!"

"Yeah, it's called you forgot."

Obi-Wan and Kira exchanged glances, and Kira rolled her eyes while Obi-Wan shook his head as they listened to Anakin and Ahsoka tease. Kira was so busy watching them pick at each other that she almost didn't notice Senator Amidala standing nearby, looking quite amused.

Stepping out from behind the speeder, Kira cleared her throat to alert the others to the senator's presence. Anakin was the one to end the teasing. "Hello, Padme," he said warmly. Kira could tell from Anakin's greeting that he and the senator were close friends. Probably a little too close for the Council's liking, if they were ever to find out.

"Hello, Master Skywalker, Master Kenobi, Ahsoka," the senator said, nodding to each person in turn as she said their name. She stopped when she got to Kira, who felt her face heat up under Senator Amidala's gaze.

Obi-Wan stepped forward. "Senator, this is my Padawan, Kira Narro," he said by way of introduction. Kira bowed respectfully when he finished.

Senator Amidala held out a hand. "It's a pleasure, Kira," she said, smiling.

Kira shook the senator's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Senator Amidala," she replied shyly.

Senator Amidala turned to Obi-Wan. "Thank you so much for arriving early. With Anakin in your group, I was worried you'd be late."

"One more reason we didn't let Anakin drive," Ahsoka said cheerily, "so he wouldn't make us late." She was rewarded for her remark with an elbow in the ribs.

"All right, come along, you two," Obi-Wan scolded. "No reason to make ourselves and the senator late." Kira simply shrugged at Anakin and Ahsoka over her shoulder as the three followed Obi-Wan and Senator Amidala into the Senate building.

Inside, Anakin and Ahsoka chattered a bit while they walked. Kira stayed beside Obi-Wan and admired the lovely interior. The velvet carpet under her feet was a nice change from concrete, and she gawked at some of the paintings as they passed. She wasn't too obvious about her interest on the outside, though, although she was certain Obi-Wan could feel her awe through the Force.

Finally the group reached Senator Amidala's pod in the Senate room, and the four Jedi stayed in the viewing gallery while the senator entered the pod and took her place next to a Gungan, Representative Jar Jar Binks. He waved cheerfully at Anakin, who subtly grimaced in response.

Finally it was time for the debate to begin, and debate the Senators did. Vice Chair Mas Amedda had barely called the session to order when Senator Halle Burtoni of Kamino spoke out against "wasting clone troopers on the Humbarine system when it so obviously cannot be rescued." Senator Amidala and Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan defended Humbarine and objected to this notion. They made their opinions known through speeches that, once finished, inspired every politician in the room to begin debating with each other.

Kira watched, fascinated, as Senator Bana Breemu of Humbarine made a valiant attempt to explain why Humbarine needed the Republic's help without delay. However, though the senator justified her reasons and was not lacking in words, she was unfortunately lacking in a commanding manner. Kira could see that the Senate was having a hard time taking the young senator seriously.

"I feel bad for Senator Breemu," Ahsoka whispered to Kira. "She can't be much older than I am, and here she is trying and failing to secure help for her home."

Kira couldn't help but agree.

A few other senators came forward to speak before Chancellor Palpatine concluded the session. Kira thought Senator Amidala looked horribly discouraged as she stepped out of the pod. "It's horrible," she said. Kira believed the senator was thinking out loud. "Humbarine has sacrificed so much for this war, and now in their time of need, the Senate is turning their back on them. It's so unfair!"

"Now, Padme," Anakin said, putting his hand on the senator's shoulder. Kira could tell Obi-Wan didn't like the level of familiarity Anakin was using with Senator Amidala. "I'm sure everything will get sorted out soon."

Senator Amidala harrumphed. "I certainly hope so. This sort of conduct is outrageous!"

"Yes, it is," Anakin agreed. "Yes, it is."

The senator led the group out of the viewing gallery and back into the corridor, where she turned to face Kira and Obi-Wan. "My apologies for my outburst, Master Jedi," she said politely.

"That's perfectly all right," Obi-Wan replied graciously.

Senator Amidala smiled. "Thank you."

Anakin and Ahsoka started up their playful banter on the way back to the speeder, leaving Obi-Wan to do his best to keep them under control and Kira and Senator Amidala to laugh at their antics. Suffice to say that everyone was in stitches by the time they reached the landing docks.

"Yes, well," said the senator as the four Jedi climbed back into the speeder. "Thank you all for coming. I hope the Padawans learned something today." She nodded toward Ahsoka and Kira.

"I'm sure they did," said Obi-Wan. "Thank you for hosting us."

"It was a pleasure."

"The pleasure was all ours, my lady," Anakin said, giving Senator Amidala a wink before Obi-Wan started the speeder and drove into the Coruscant traffic.

The Masters talked quietly in low tones up front and left Ahsoka and Kira to chatter in the back. "What'd you think?" Ahsoka asked.

Kira shrugged. "It wasn't as horrible as you made it sound. I actually thought it was pretty interesting."

"Yeah?"

"Well, Senator Breemu could've done better. I would've used a guilt trip on the Senate if I were her."

That sent Ahsoka into laughter. "That's about the only way to get the Senate to get something done these days!"

Kira smiled. "What'd you think, Ahsoka?"

"Well, it was boring as always. I'd rather go lightsaber sparring."

The mention of sparring was a favorable idea to Kira. "Maybe we can spar this afternoon and invite Cadena and Caleb to join us."

Ahsoka shook her head. "I can't do it this afternoon. I could do it tomorrow if you want."

"Time and place?"

"1600 in the Bergruutfa training hall."

"You're on."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kira was given free time for the day (unless some urgent mission came up, of course). She spent the morning reading in her quarters, then headed to the Bergruutfa sector after a late lunch to give her invitation to Cadena and Caleb. Both were eager to accept.<p>

"Guess I'd better get practicing," Caleb said, standing from the bench on which the three were seated. "I wouldn't want to embarrass myself in front of Ahsoka, would I?"

"Well, you could certainly use some work on your form," Cadena teased. Caleb stuck out his tongue at her before heading to the rack to grab a training saber.

Kira sighed and leaned forward a little. Cadena shifted so they could see each other's faces. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," Kira answered. "I'm just a little tired."

Cadena looked concerned. "That mission on Geonosis really beat you up, didn't it? Maybe you shouldn't spar today."

That got Kira's attention, and she sat up a little straighter. "I'll be fine. It always takes a day or two to recover from a mission, Cadena."

Cadena didn't appear convinced, but she backed off. "Okay."

The door opened, and Ahsoka stepped into the room. "Hey," she greeted the students inside. Cadena and Kira waved back.

Caleb shut down the training saber. "Is it really 1600 already?"

Kira checked the chrono on the wall. "A few minutes before the hour, but we should go ahead and figure out who's going first."

Ahsoka looked around. "Is there anything we can use to flip?"

Cadena searched her tunic. "I've got a credit chip," she offered, handing it to Ahsoka.

"Okay. Kira and I will go first." Ahsoka flipped the credit. "Kira, stamp or blank?"

"Blank."

Ahsoka peered at the credit. "It's blank." Kira beamed as Ahsoka flipped the credit again. "Cadena, stamp or blank?"

Cadena shrugged. "Blank."

Ahsoka handed the credit back to Cadena after inspecting it. "It was the stamped side. So Kira will fight Caleb, then we'll flip the credit again to see who fights the winner."

"Sounds good." Kira activated her lightsaber and turned the power down to low so she wouldn't injure Caleb, who did the same with his training saber. She glanced at the boy as she did this. "And let me get my bearings before you start, Caleb," she said, referring to a time he'd started too early and nearly knocked her out with the blade.

Caleb only laughed. "Yeah, you're going to want to focus, because I'm going to whip your tail."

Kira rolled her eyes and got into position.

Ahsoka got comfortable on the bench. "And...go!" she said, starting the match.

Kira lunged first, aiming for Caleb's left side. He blocked, parried the blow, and ducked to throw Kira off balance. His tactic left her wobbling for a second, but she got back on track when he struck at her arm. She barely had to think about the fight, for the training Obi-Wan had given her was drilled into her memory and ingrained into her muscles. _Left, sidestep, jump - watch your side! - right, down, left again - you can do better than that - parry, side, and right. _

On and on the students sparred, both obviously getting rather tired. Caleb was beginning to have trouble blocking Kira's swings, and Kira was feeling ready to collapse. Still she pressed on, and with one last burst of adrenaline-charged energy, she hit Caleb's training saber so hard he fell to the ground. He raised his hands in reluctant surrender as she smugly pointed her blade at his throat.

Kira was startled to hear clapping coming from the door and looked up to see Obi-Wan standing in the doorway, watching as Cadena and Ahsoka cheered. She felt a little sheepish as she deactivated her lightsaber and bowed. "Hello, Master," she said, approaching the little group by the doorway. "What brings you here?"

"I thought I might find you here," Obi-Wan said. "I just received a transmission from the Council. They have another mission for us."

"Another one?" Kira couldn't hide the disappointment in her tone.

"Yes, another one," Obi-Wan replied. He turned to the two girls on the bench. "Youngling Cadena, the Council wants to see you, too."

Kira's gaze flicked over to her friend as the older girl stood up, then back to her Master. "When do we leave?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but we need to hurry. It is urgent."

Cadena turned to shrug at Caleb and Ahsoka as she and Kira followed Obi-Wan out of the room. Kira could understand her friend's confusion. She didn't know what was going on, either.

At the Council chambers, Cadena stepped back to let Obi-Wan and Kira go first. Plo Koon was the first to speak. "We have a situation in the Senate," he said.

"Yes," Mace Windu continued. "As you know, Humbarine is one of many core worlds the Separatists have targeted. This alone should be a cause of concern. However, the Senate has been debating whether or not to stop sending clones to defend it."

Kira frowned. They knew all this already, so why was Mace telling them again?

"Last night, the senator from Humbarine disappeared. Her security doesn't know who could've taken her and why. We are sending Obi-Wan to find the senator and her captor." Obi-Wan nodded to show his understanding of the situation.

"Despite our counsel, Chancellor Palpatine has refused to cancel the debate," Mace said. "Since he has also refused to send a Jedi to protect this core world, the only hope for Humbarine is the senator, and now she, too, has disappeared." Mace turned to Kira. "So we are sending you, Padawan Narro, to take her place."

Kira had to speak. "I'm sorry, Master Windu, but I believe the Senate will notice if I try to take Senator Breemu's place."

"They won't. A nanotechnology procedure has already been scheduled." Mace offered a half smile. "Your Master was once given a similiar mission and also went through this procedure. You will be fine."

Kira relaxed a little at this reassurance, but she still wasn't happy. _They want me, _she thought, _to act as a senator? A senator who probably cares only about staying in power and what to wear at debates? Ugh! _The mere thought of playing a senator was enough to make Kira feel sick.

"So where do I come into the picture?" Cadena asked, crossing her arms.

Mace raised an eyebrow but said nothing about the breach of protocol. "You, Youngling Cadena, are also to go undercover as Senator Breemu's handmaiden. You will relay any information that you or Padawan Narro see fit to give us, as she will most likely be busy fulfilling the role of a senator and have next to no time away from other servants and guards."

"So I'm basically a link from Kira to you."

"In so many words." Kira was tempted to make a slashing motion across her throat to discourage any further comment from Cadena. Mace looked as if his patience was being tested.

"It should not be a long mission," Mace continued, "but it will be your first solo mission, Padawan Narro. Do you feel you are up to the task?"

Kira licked her lips nervously. She didn't like the idea of playing a senator, but if it kept the Republic and the people depending on it safe, she would do it. At least she was helping to save Humbarine. "Yes, Master."

"Good. You are to report to the infirmary immediately, Padawan Narro." Mace glanced at all three of them. "May the Force be with you all."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake...<strong>

**Kira, Ahsoka and Cadena: *joins in* SHAKE IT OFF! SHAKE IT OFF!**

**Anakin: *facepalm* Do they ever stop?**

**Ahsoka: Oh, yeah, Anakin's here now! Welcome to the show, Skyguy!**

**Anakin: *yawns* Thanks, Snips. Can I go back to bed now? Not everyone wants to stay up late to see a giant ball drop.**

**Cadena: But it's a tradition!**

**Ahsoka: And it's fun to stay up late!**

**Kira: And you get to eat late night snacks!**

**Me: And the ball's really colorful and sparkly!**

**Obi-Wan: I'm sorry, young ones, but I'm taking Anakin's side on this one. A man needs his sleep.**

**Me: -_- Spoilsport.**

**Cadena: That's fine. We can just have fun without you two!**

**Anakin: So can I go back to bed?**

**Me: *singsong voice* After you do the review notice!**

**Anakin: *facepalm* Are you kidding me?**

**Obi-Wan: I suggest you do it. Amy can come up with some very creative punishments. **

**Anakin: *sigh* If you liked it, hated it, or wanted to light it up and watch it burn, review and let Amy know. Personally, I'm waiting to watch this story crash and burn.**

**Me: That's rude.**

**Anakin: Too bad. I'm going to bed.**

**Ahsoka: *facepalm***

**Me: Never mind him. *throws confetti* Happy New Year, peoples of the earth! **


	4. A Bad Sign

**'ello, peoples of the earth!**

**I need to thank katierosefun, CaylithTheGolden, Lux's Sister (guest), and notneeded (guest) for reviewing last chapter. I'm sorry I forgot to thank the reviewers last chapter! **

**I also have to give a couple replies to the guest reviewers, as I cannot PM them to reply to reviews.**

**Lux's Sister: Did you somehow hack my tablet and read all my files? I'm starting to wonder if I should contact the FBI. O.O**

**notneeded: I'm afraid that, and I say this after conducting some extensive research, there isn't a way to incorporate the Delta Commando Squad into this story. I really am sorry. I'm glad to hear you're enjoying the story!**

**All that said, I now present Chapter 4 of I Know Places! Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Cadena was clearly excited about the mission (which was understandable), but she wasn't the one who'd have to change her face, her name, or her complete identity. Oh, and she wasn't the one who'd have to maneuver the politics and intrigues of the Senate.<p>

The objective sounded simple: get help for Humbarine.

Well, that was easier said than done in a world of power-hungry politicians who cared for nothing but themselves. And if Kira got caught, she'd be in huge trouble for impersonating a senator.

Why the Jedi couldn't simply send someone to Humbarine was beyond Kira. Did the Council really have to get the Senate's permission for everything?

Kira fumed inwardly about this issue on the way to the medbay, and Cadena finally sensed Kira's frustration. "Hey," she said, touching Kira's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Kira sighed. "I hate this idea," she said.

Cadena raised an eyebrow. "Why? It's your first solo mission, Kira! You should be happy!"

"I'd be happier if it didn't involve me risking my neck for a politician."

Cadena frowned at this. "I thought that you wanted to help the people of Humbarine."

"I do." Kira turned to glare at the wall, which had done nothing to deserve it. "But I don't see why the Council can't just send someone to the planet to help. Instead, they have to send someone in place of Senator Breemu to don a fancy dress and act as their pawn in the senator's absence! Did I mention that I hate this idea?"

"Then why did you even accept the mission?" Cadena asked.

Kira stopped to look at her friend. "Because I do want to help Humbarine in any way I can, Cadena. And if this is the only way, well, then I really don't have a choice, do I?" She started walking again. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Cadena shrugged, and the girls walked the rest of the way in silence.

In the infirmary, a Miralian healer and a medical droid were waiting for Kira. The healer smiled as she gestured for Kira to take a seat. "I assume you've been filled in on the details?"

"Yes, madame."

The door opened, and Obi-Wan stepped inside. "Sorry I'm late. The Council kept me behind."

"It's fine, Master Kenobi. You've arrived just in time," the healer said. "Padawan Narro, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Let's get it over with," Kira said, leaning back in her seat.

Obi-Wan moved to stand next to the healer as the medical droid prepped the needle and stuck it in the side of Kira's neck. After the needle punctured her skin, she did her best to relax despite a slight buzzing in her head. However, when that buzzing turned into a splitting headache, she squinted her eyes shut to block it out. She reached for something solid to hold on to and vaguely heard the healer telling Cadena and Obi-Wan to hold her down. The pain seemed to take over her whole body. Someone started groaning, and Kira wanted to tell whoever it was to stop, for the sound was a terrible one to hear.

It wasn't until the pain died away as fast as it had begun that Kira realized she was the one groaning. Embarrassed, she immediately stopped and tried to catch her breath.

When the healer believed Kira had recovered, she grabbed a black wig off a table. "You'll need to wear this at all times," she explained as she tucked Kira's hair into a bun and fitted the wig over Kira's head. "You'll also wear a head covering most of the time, but you need to be very careful to not knock the wig crooked." She turned Kira to face Obi-Wan and Cadena. "What do you think?"

Cadena let out a low whistle. "The resemblance is uncanny," she said.

Obi-Wan nodded. Kira could sense a hint of anxiety in his Force signature.

The healer handed a small metal ball to Kira. "Now you just need to use that to make your voice Senator Breemu's."

Kira eyed the ball. "And how do I do that?"

"Well," Obi-Wan said, "you swallow it." Cadena giggled nervously.

Kira sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that." With that, she dropped what she now knew was a vocal emulator into her mouth and swallowed it. Then she tried speaking. "Well, this is new," she said in a voice much lower than her own. "Wait, this is - where'd you even get the recording?"

"The Senate debate from yesterday aired this afternoon on the Holonet. I simply got a recording of Senator Breemu's defense," said the healer.

"Oh. May I see a mirror?"

Thd healer retrieved a mirror from the table and handed it to Kira. The Padawan gasped aloud, staring at her reflection and fingering her new face. "I suppose there's a reason this technology isn't released to the public," she said.

"Oh, yes," Obi-Wan said, chuckling.

Kira handed the mirror back to the healer. "So now what?"

"Well, first I'll bring you and Cadena to the senator's apartment," said Obi-Wan, "and then I'll begin the search for the real senator. You, on the other hand, must begin preparing to defend Humbarine."

Kira exhaled. "Alright. Let's do it, then."

* * *

><p>It wasn't hard for Kira to pretend she was dazed as Obi-Wan "returned" her to Senator Breemu's apartment, for she was quite busy zoning out and admiring the lovely decor in the building. Once they actually reached the apartment, pretending was even easier, especially when Obi-Wan told the guards she had "a slight case of amnesia, but she should recover soon." He covered for Cadena by telling the guards that she had helped the senator escape from their captors and as a reward had been given a place in the senator's staff.<p>

The guards thanked Obi-Wan and, after asking if the kidnapper had been found, immediately rushed Kira to bed. Kira put her foot down about having Cadena dress her instead of the other handmaiden.

"No, no, no." Kira rifled through the closet for something comfortable to sleep in. "Ugh, no. NO."

Cadena reached in and pulled out a cotton nightgown with an ankle-length skirt. "I think this is the best you're gonna get," she said, holding out the gown to Kira.

Kira studied the nightgown. "Fine."

"What a diva," Cadena teased. Kira stuck out her tongue in response.

When Kira was dressed for bed, she looked around the apartment to find a place for Cadena to sleep. However, even when she found the quarters for handmaidens and off-duty guards, Cadena insisted on sleeping in Kira's room. "I can make myself a bed on the floor," she said.

Kira raised an eyebrow - really, this identity was going to take a while to adjust to. "Are you sure?" she asked Cadena. "The beds in the other quarters look pretty comfortable."

Cadena shook her head. "I don't need comfort. Besides, who else is going to stay the night to protect you?"

"My lightsaber."

Cadena laughed. "That's for dire emergencies, remember?"

Kira nodded reluctantly. "All right. To be honest, I think that room is too big for me anyway."

The two girls grabbed some blankets from a linen closet and took them back to Kira's room. Kira grabbed a pillow from her bed and helped Cadena make a bed on the floor. When finally they were finished, each girl climbed into her respective bed and tried to go to sleep.

"Cadena?" Kira whispered after a while.

"Mm?"

"Where'd you put my lightsaber?"

"In the drawer in your nightstand. It's locked."

Kira turned to look at the nightstand and saw a small lock keeping the contents of the drawer secure. She relaxed, knowing she could easily open it with the Force if necessary. "Cadena?"

"Yeah?"

"Good night."

"Good night, Senator."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kira was awake before the sun had arisen over Coruscant. She slipped out of bed, picked the most simple dress she could find from the wardrobe, and went to the refresher to change. She did all this quietly so she wouldn't wake Cadena or Senator Breemu's staff.<p>

After brushing her wig and putting on the head covering, Kira headed out to the kitchenette and made herself some tea. She then poured it into a mug and carried it out to the balcony.

_Many Jedi are waking up, _she mused as she stared in the direction of the Temple. A faint yellow line colored the horizon behind the Temple and made the shadow of the five towers stand out._ Master Kenobi was probably up all night looking for a lead on Senator Breemu. Ahsoka's probably sparring with Master Skywalker. Caleb... _She smiled to herself. _Who knows what sort of trouble he's stirring up?_

"What are you grinning about?" said a familiar voice as she joined Kira on the balcony. Cadena, now dressed in the simple garb of the staff, was grinning herself.

"Nothing," Kira murmured. She sipped her tea. "I really hope Obi-Wan finds Senator Breemu soon."

"He will." Cadena put a hand on Kira's shoulder. "In the meantime, I hope you know what your approach to today's debate is going to be."

Kira felt a headache coming on. "Don't remind me," she said, shuddering. "I wish we could use...what does Master Skywalker call it? Aggressive negotiations? Yes, I wish we could use aggressive negotiations all the time."

"Oh, Kira." Cadena clicked her tongue. "What would Master Kenobi say if he saw you now?"

"He'd say-"

An explosion went off in the distance, interrupting Kira's sentence. The two girls whipped around to see a large cloud of smoke coming from the side of the Temple. Kira's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh, no," she breathed, heart racing.

Cadena looked as sick as Kira felt. "Tell me I'm hallucinating."

"If you are, we're having the exact same hallucination." Kira headed back inside and placed her mug on the table. "Where's the transmitter?"

Cadena raced inside after Kira. "That's really for emergencies, but I would say this qualifies."

"Of course it qualifies!" By now, Kira didn't care if she woke up the staff.

The head of security opened the door. "Is something wrong, m'lady?"

"Yes," Cadena answered before Kira could say a word. "There was a security breach at the Jedi Temple, and the senator asked me to contact the Council to see if she might be at risk."

The guard looked at Kira. "Is this correct?"

For the moment, Kira swallowed her pride. "Yes, sir."

"I'll order some more security. Humbarine forces are thin, but I'm sure they can spare a few more men." With that, the guard strode out into the hall.

Kira fought the urge to facepalm. "Great. That was the last thing I wanted." She started after the officer.

Cadena grabbed Kira's arm. "Leave it. We have just enough time to contact the Council."

The two girls went into the bedroom, and Kira locked the door behind them while Cadena pulled the transmitter from another locked drawer. She punched in the channel, and soon the girls faced a hologram of the Council.

Mace Windu spoke first. "What is it?"

Kira gulped. "We saw the explosion, Master Windu. What happened over there?"

"We're investigating now. It seems that the Temple has been bombed."

Kira didn't realize she was hyperventilating until Cadena put a hand on her shoulder and told her to breathe. "Is there anything we can do, Master?" she asked, ignoring Kira's glare.

"No." Obi-Wan answered this time. "You girls are doing fine so far. Kira, focus on the debate today. Your success may depend on it."

"Yes, Master."

"Good," said Mace. "We do have a lead on Senator Breemu's captor. He may be closer than we thought."

"That's good news," Kira offered.

"Yes," Obi-Wan agreed. "So far, the investigation is going better than we expected."

Cadena smiled weakly. "Well, we'll get going. Lots to do, you know." She laughed dryly. "May the Force be with you, Masters."

"May the Force be with you both," Obi-Wan replied before the call was terminated.

Kira sat down on the bed as Cadena locked the transmitter away again. "How could someone have bombed the Temple?" she asked, more to herself than to Cadena.

"I don't know." Cadena sat beside Kira. "But for now, I think the best we can do is focus on our mission."

"Maybe."

"Hey, I'm worried, too." Cadena put an arm around Kira. "Come on. You've got a long day ahead of you."

With that, Kira and Cadena stood up and walked out of the bedroom, not quite ready for their first day as Senator and handmaiden, but nonetheless prepared to act the parts.

* * *

><p><strong>You know, a long time ago, I mentioned in a story that it would be a long time before I wrote a story about Ahsoka leaving. It seems that time has come.<strong>

**Kira: And you're getting creeped out because Lux's Sister seems to be one step ahead of you? You just basically told the readers what's gonna happen!**

**Me: Kira, the Temple has just been bombed. Everyone knows what happens after that. **

**Obi-Wan: I didn't know Senator Bonteri had a sister.**

**Me: I don't think he does, Obi-Wan. It's just a username.**

**Cadena: Yeah, Lux doesn't have a sister. **

**Kira: And how would you know?**

**Cadena: I know these things. ;)**

**Me: Alright! *claps hands together* Who wants to do the review notice?**

**Kira and Cadena: NOT IT! **

**Obi-Wan: ...**

**Me: *shrugs* Sorry, Kenobi. Looks like you're the loser today. **

**Obi-Wan: *sighs* If you liked it, hated it, or wanted to light it up and watch it burn, please review and let Amy know. **

**Me: Excellent! Thanks for reading, everybody! May the Force be with you all!**


	5. Out Here In Plain Sight

**'ello, peoples of the earth!**

**Of course, first I must say thank you to the reviewers - katierosefun, CaylithTheGolden, and Lux's Sister. Thank you for your continued support!**

**Also, in case you haven't figured out the pattern, I've been updating on Mondays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. I know, it's a weird pattern, but oh well. *shrugs***

**Now, with all that out of the way, I present to you Chapter 5 of I Know Places! Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kira did her best on her defense of Humbarine, but it was quite hard to concentrate when the handmaiden (not Cadena) came in every few minutes to ask if Kira needed something. It was also hard to work when the security officers kept checking up on her. On top of that, her thoughts continued to stray to the Temple, and she would look out the window in that direction, disturbed by the massive smoke cloud still shadowing the Order's sacred place.<p>

In short, it was a very distracting, unproductive morning.

By lunchtime, Kira wasn't in the best of moods. The debate would start in less than a few hours, and she was horribly unprepared. So, along with being distracted, she was distressed, cross, and irritated.

Obi-Wan had seen some of Kira's worse days, but she was glad he wasn't here to see this one. When she got stumped, she got up and paced the room, occasionally bouncing on the balls of her feet. When she couldn't figure out how to word a particular thought, she either leaned back in her seat or placed her head in her hands, wracking her brain for a way to express her thought. _Trust your instincts, young one, _Obi-Wan would've told her.

Obi-Wan's advice really wasn't helping. Her writing instincts were nonexistent.

Cadena was the one to bring Kira lunch, a plate of fried nuna and a bowl of rice. "How's it coming?" she asked as she set down the tray.

Kira wanted to plop her head down on the desk. "Not great," she mumbled. "I've never been a good writer."

"Let me see."

Kira handed the holopad on which she was typing to Cadena, who scrolled through what Kira had written. "This is actually okay. I would suggest that you move the guilt trip to the end of the speech instead of keeping it in the middle." She handed the holopad back to Kira.

Kira blinked. "I thought there was some unspoken rule that Senate speeches had to be long and boring."

"In case you haven't noticed, some of Senator Amidala's speeches have defeated bills," Cadena pointed out. "And most of them are short and sweet."

Kira thought about that and glanced down at her holopad, looking over her speech again.

"So just write up a conclusion and you'll be done." Cadena grinned and tapped the edge of the tray. "And try to eat something."

Kira looked up from the holopad. "Thanks, Cadena. Make sure you get something to eat, too."

"I will."

After Cadena left, Kira typed up a conclusion, saved the speech, and set aside the holopad. Then she dug into her food. She was ravenous, as she hadn't had anything to eat or drink since the mug of tea she'd had that morning.

Kira downed the food in minutes and went to return the tray to the kitchenette. She left it on the counter and made her way to the balcony. When she looked in the direction of the Temple, she bit her lip, noticing at that moment that the smoke cloud was coming from an area close to the location of the Bergruutfa sector.

_Don't think about it. There is no chaos, there is harmony. _Kira exhaled and closed her eyes, opening herself to the Force and trying to release her worry, all the while mentally repeating that particular line of the Code.

No such luck. Images of Caleb, injured or even dead, flickered through her mind.

_There is no chaos, there is harmony. _

Next was Ahsoka, limbs twisted in grotesque positions and her eyes rolled up into her head. What if she'd been sparring in one of the training rooms?

_There is no chaos, there is harmony._

_There is no blasted chaos!_

"Ugh!" Kira pounded her fist against the balcony railing, opened her eyes and shook her head to clear it of the horrible pictures. She rested her head on her hands, sighing heavily.

"Ki - Senator?" Cadena made her way outside, closing the door behind her so no one could hear them. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing," Kira replied. "I'm fine."

Cadena checked to make sure no one was eavesdropping, even though she'd shut the door. "Your Force signature didn't feel fine."

Kira held up a hand. "I'm better now. I promise." She changed the subject. "How much longer do I have until the debate?"

"About an hour."

"Worst part of being a senator: there's nothing to do." Kira adjusted her head covering.

Cadena shrugged. "I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better, there's not much for me to do, either."

The two girls stood in silence for a moment, looking out over Coruscant. Then Cadena stood up. "We could go ahead and get you ready for that debate."

Kira raised an eyebrow. "Do we really need an hour?"

"Got any other ideas?" Cadena asked sarcastically. "Besides, they're going to expect you to wear some really elaborate outfit. From what I've seen of Senator Breemu's wardrobe, you'll be lucky to get in one of those dresses in less than ten minutes. Then there's hair, makeup..." Cadena started ticking them off on her fingers.

Kira got the point. "Alright," she said, standing. "Let's go."

"That's the spirit," Cadena said, leading Kira back into the apartment.

* * *

><p>Kira and Cadena sat in the speeder on the way to the Senate building, talking in low tones so they couldn't be overheard. Kira wrung her hands nervously, her holopad in her lap. "Let's hope I can pull this off," she mumbled.<p>

Cadena reached over to squeeze Kira's wrist. "Don't worry," she whispered back. "You'll be fine. You were great when we practiced back at the apartment."

"But this is different," Kira replied. "Practicing in a room with one other person is one thing, but presenting to the entire Senate is another thing completely." She straightened her skirt. "How do the senators do it?"

Cadena shrugged. "I don't know, but I think you're about to find out."

The speeder passed through security and pulled up to the curb. The driver climbed out and opened Kira's door for her, stepping back so she could easily exit. Kira stepped out and promptly caught her long cloak on the hinge. "Oh!" she exclaimed, surprised.

"Allow me, my lady," Cadena offered, kneeling to untangle the cloak. "You wouldn't want this to tear, would you?"

"Of course not." Kira nodded to Cadena, as a senator would, and Cadena bowed her head, as protocol dictated.

Kira, Cadena, and the procession of guards made their way toward the entrance of the building. Inside, they were faced with a row of personal turbolifts. Kira inclined her head toward Cadena. "Which one is Senator Breemu's turbolift again?" she mouthed.

Kira could see her friend was trying not to laugh. "Number fifteen." Cadena whispered back.

"Ah." Kira cleared her throat. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The girls - and two guards - stepped into the turbolift marked fifteen. Cadena pressed the button.

The ride was a silent, awkward one, and Kira was glad when the doors finally opened. She and Cadena exited first and entered a bright, sunny room, complete with two sofas and a small table. Kira seated herself on one sofa and motioned for Cadena to sit on the other. "Leave us," Kira told the guards, who obeyed and left the room.

Kira exhaled and clutched the side of her holopad so tightly her knuckles turned white. Cadena tilted her head. "Is there something you wanted to talk about, Senator?" she asked.

Kira shook her head. "No. I simply do not like the security." She pushed aside her cloak and patted her hip, on which a holster rested. "I've got some of my own right here."

Cadena's eyes widened. "Do not tell me you brought your lightsaber," she hissed.

"Relax." Kira returned the cloak to its original position. "It's just a blaster."

The turbolift opened again, and Kira looked up to see the intruder. Senator Amidala entered the room, flanked by only one aide. Kira stood to greet the senator. "Senator Amidala," she said politely as she discreetly gestured for Cadena to stand as well. "What brings you here?"

"Senator Breemu," Senator Amidala replied with a smile. "I wanted to wish you luck today. I truly hope that we can get some more help for Humbarine."

"As do I." Kira coughed a little. "Reports are saying that it gets worse every day. Many of the main districts have been completely obliterated."

"I'm sorry." Senator Amidala did look genuinely sorry.

"It's not your fault, Senator. Besides, I'm going to get that support, no matter what it takes." Kira offered a smile, hoping to seem optimistic.

Senator Amidala reached for Kira's hand and gave it a squeeze. "_We're _going to get that support," she gently corrected. "I've been pleading your case to several other senators. Some have changed their mind about the situation."

"I thank you for your help, Senator Amidala," Kira said. "I'm more grateful for it than you know."

Senator Amidala smiled. "We should probably start heading to the Senate Arena. Do you mind if my aide Techla and I walk with you?"

"Of course not."

Senator Amidala and Kira approached the turbolift, Cadena and Techla close behind. They passed the turbolift ride and the walk to the massive Senate chamber with small talk and just a touch of gossip. By the time they separated to head to their respective repulsorpods, both were in stitches and doing their best to keep their laughter to a minimum. Kira was actually humming when she and Cadena reached the entrance to the repulsorpod reserved for the delegation from the Humbarine sector.

Cadena, unfortunately, did not enjoy the walk as much as Kira had. "I think Techla's suspicious," she murmured to Kira. "I tried to make small talk, and she started asking all sorts of probing questions."

Kira pressed her lips together. "Alright. We'll try to stay clear of Techla. In the meantime, did she say anything about me?"

Cadena shook her head. "Nothing."

"Okay." Kira checked her hand for her holopad, which she had luckily not lost. "Maybe it'll blow over and she'll forget about you."

"I don't know." Cadena looked uncertain. "She seemed more like the type to tell her mistress."

Kira sighed. "I'll think of a cover story, just in case. In the meantime..." She looked out at all the repulsorpods in the high chamber. "Let's get this speech over with."

"Good luck."

Kira looked over her shoulder at Cadena and smiled at the hidden meaning in her statement. In fact, she could sense it as clearly as if Cadena had said it out loud. _May the Force be with you._

"Thanks, Cadena." With that, Kira stepped into the repulsorpod and sat down, waiting for the debate to begin.

When Mas Amedda finally called the meeting to order, chaos broke loose as senators shouted above each other for the chance to speak first. Chancellor Palpatine eventually raised his hand for silence. "Let us first hear from the senator of Humbarine herself," he suggested, "for it is her that the decision we are making will affect the most."

In response, Kira maneuvered the repulsorpod to the middle of the room, stopping in front of the Chancellor's stand. "Thank you, Chancellor," she said. She took a deep breath, then began.

"My fellow Senators, as you well know, my home planet of Humbarine has had the misfortune of becoming a target of the Separatist leader, General Grievous. Our men have fought valiantly but have not been able to stop the Separatist fleets. In the course of these battles, Grievous has managed to obliterate half the planet, murdering much of our population and leaving few survivors to flee to friendly space.

"The citizens we have left - the survivors - are now crying out for help in search of hope, something they have always turned to the Republic for in times of need. Why do they petition us, the Senate, to protect them? Why do they call out to the Republic when they need help?

"Because the Republic has been a symbol, THE symbol, of the galaxy Humbarine wishes to be a part of.

"We have much to offer and have not kept our resources from you. We have donated our tears, our sweat, and our effort to your cause. We have donated the oil to make fuel for your gunships and win the war that has been dragging on for far too long. None but the best of our captains and leaders have enlisted in your service, eager to fight to keep the Republic standing strong. And for thousands of years, you have had our unwavering pledge of loyalty.

"The people of Humbarine see the Republic as a beacon of hope and a light in the darkness. We have done our part to serve this Republic and the people that live in it - now will you do your part to assist us?"

Kira was so focused on the words in her speech and the people she was representing - if only temporarily - that she was startled when the end of her speech was met with thunderous applause. While the other senators clapped, she moved the repulsorpod back into place and sat down.

Kira couldn't help feeling at least a little proud of herself. She hoped that if Obi-Wan could've seen her, he would've been proud, too.

* * *

><p><strong>I cannot take full credit for Kira's speech. You can thank katierosefun for the basic outline. All I did was flesh it out a bit.<strong>

**Kira: When are you going to do anything on your own? Almost nothing in this story is yours!**

**Me: ...Kira, that's what fanfiction is. You take your favorite fictional world and you play around with it. That's basically all I'm doing. **

**Obi-Wan: The only thing Amy owns here is you, Kira. I think she's said that plenty.**

**Kira: Okay, sorry! When do I get to do something amazing?**

**Cadena: What about me? I'm bored to death over here!**

**Me: You're a youngling at this point, Cadena. You're lucky the Council even sent you on a mission.**

**Cadena: But...**

**Me: *glares***

**Cadena: ...**

**Me: Do my ears deceive me? Is Cadena actually not talking!? I should get a medal. **

**Kira: Amy, you are too egomaniacal for your own good. **

**Me: Yes, I am. Do the review notice.**

**Kira: But I-**

**Me: Obi-Wan did it last time.**

**Kira: So why can't Cadena do it?**

**Cadena: Hey, don't drag me into this!**

**Me: Because I said so. Now, Kira. You may begin when ready. **

**Kira: -_- Please review if you liked it, hated it, or wanted to light it up and watch it burn. Or don't. The latter works for me.**

**Me: She means the former. **

**Kira: No, I-**

**Me: I'll see y'all on Thursday! May the Force be with you all!**


	6. In the Dead of Night

**'ello, peoples of the earth! **

**My thanks goes out to the reviewers - katierosefun and CaylithTheGolden. I'm curious - is anyone else still reading this? **

**Anyway, it's Thursday, and y'all know what that means! Without further ado, I present Chapter 6 of I Know Places! Hope y'all enjoy! **

* * *

><p>The day after the speech, the Senate was not in session. However, a memorial service was held for the Jedi that had been killed in the bombing. Kira got permission from the Council to attend on the grounds that she would not speak of her true identity to anyone in the Temple, even to Obi-Wan. After the service, she cleared out quickly, noticing the strange looks "Senator Breemu" had gotten.<p>

Kira was relieved to see that it was not the Bergruutfa sector that had been bombed, but a hangar instead. Still, she was upset about the amount of people who had been killed.

That evening, Cadena suggested that she and Kira go to Dex's Diner for dinner. Kira happily agreed to this notion, so that's just what they did.

After dinner, the girls returned to the apartment. Kira plopped down on the sofa, and Cadena wasn't far behind. "I should've asked earlier," Cadena said, "but did the bomb kill anyone you know?"

Kira shook her head. "You?"

"No. I'm just glad it wasn't the Bergruutfa sector that was bombed, because that's what I thought when I first saw the smoke."

"Me too." Kira sighed. Thinking about the clan made her think about her friends. She'd seen Ahsoka at the memorial service and had been upset that they couldn't talk. "Next time I'm on leave, you, me, Ahsoka, and Caleb need to run by Dex's again."

"Yeah, I missed that place. Remember when I ordered that bizi'grina shake?"

"Do I ever." Kira smiled at the memory of her and Ahsoka chasing Cadena around the Temple in a desperate attempt to get her to calm down. Out of the blue, Kira yawned.

The yawn didn't escape Cadena's attention. "Maybe you should go to bed," she said. "You look tired."

"I _am _tired." Kira stood up. "I'm going to make some tea, and then I'll go to bed. I promise."

Cadena looked skeptical but didn't protest. Instead, she went to help Kira find another comfortable nightgown.

After both girls were dressed for bed, Kira made them a kettle of hot water, poured it into two mugs, and retrieved two tea bags from the cabinet. They stayed inside instead of taking their tea to the balcony, as it was beginning to rain.

Kira sipped her tea. "I wonder what senators do during their free time. Unless Senator Breemu is the exception to the rule, they seem to have a lot of it."

Cadena shrugged. "Have parties. Gossip. I overheard Senator Chuchi talking about some gala she's supposed to attend." She smirked a little. "Or, if you're Senator Amidala, you get into trouble."

Kira pretended to be stunned. "How scandalous!" she exclaimed in the most high-pitched tone she could muster, a difficult task with her voice emulator. In the midst of her laughter, movement in the corner of her eye brought her attention to the window.

Cadena followed Kira's gaze. "Now what's going on over there?" she wondered aloud, referring to the gunships heading towards the industrial pipeline nearby. Their bright searchlights gave them away.

"I don't know. Must be some criminal if they're going to all that..." Kira's voice trailed off when she caught a glimpse of a figure running on the pipeline. "...trouble." She stood up and went to the window to get a better look, setting her mug on the table as she went.

"Kira? What's wrong?"

Kira peered through the window, squinting to see through the rain. The searchlights were locked into a Togruta girl, who attempted to outrun the gunships. _That can't be right. _

Kira's suspicions were confirmed when the Togruta made good use of two green lightsabers against the stun bolts heading towards her.

Immediately Kira ran into the bedroom for her cloak. There wasn't enough time to dress.

"Kira, what are you doing?" Cadena hissed, having seen the lightsabers.

"What does it look like? I'm going to help Ahsoka." Kira could feel it now. Hurt and anger had clouded Ahsoka's Force signature, but now she could feel her friend's presence. She used the Force to open the locked drawer that held her lightsaber.

"Are you out of your mind!?" Cadena grabbed Kira's forearms. "How's that going to look if Senator Breemu is out there, with a lightsaber, helping what looks like a rogue Jedi? Huh?"

"I don't care how it looks! I just want to help my friend!"

Cadena let go and reached for the drawer to slam it shut. "Kira, listen to me! You might be able to help her if they take her in for a trial. You know all the core world senators have a vote in something like that, right? But you can't blow the cover. You can't!"

"I can and I will if I have to."

"But you don't! Ahsoka wouldn't commit a crime, especially not one big enough for them to send gunships after her! She'll be cleared in a day or two. Breathe, Kira. Breathe."

Kira looked out the window. The ships had boxed Ahsoka in.

Cadena looked, too. "There wouldn't have been anything you could've done." She put the lock back on the drawer and clicked it shut. Kira wrapped her arms around herself, inhaling shaky breaths. She knew she'd let her emotions get the best of her, and she didn't care. She could imagine the clones putting binders on Ahsoka and leading her away like some common criminal, and it made her angry to even think about such a thing.

"It's not right," she said darkly. "This entire situation isn't right. Ahsoka Tano is not a criminal."

"I know."

"It's not right that they're treating her like a criminal."

"I know."

"It's not fair," Kira muttered through gritted teeth.

"I know."

Cadena did know. When Kira looked up, Cadena had a still, sad expression on her face. It made Kira's heart clench. "There has to be _something _we can do," she murmured. "Anything."

Cadena's face didn't change. "I think we both need some rest," she said instead.

So both girls climbed into their beds, but neither of them slept for a while. When they finally dozed off, it was a restless sleep that would leave both of them waking up feeling no more rested than they'd felt the night before.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Kira nicked the transmitter before Cadena woke up and carried it to the balcony, punching in the channel as she went. She rocked on the balls of her feet while she waited for the call to be answered.<p>

Finally Obi-Wan's hologram appeared. "Kira," he greeted her, a little surprised. "Shouldn't you be relaying information to the Council?"

"It's not info, Master," Kira replied. "Cadena and I saw something disturbing last night, and I'd like to know everything about it I can."

"What is it, my young Padawan?"

Kira licked her lips nervously. "We saw Ahsoka Tano running from gunships. The clones were treating her like some criminal."

"Ah." Obi-Wan sighed sadly. "The Council believes that Ahsoka may have been the mastermind who orchestrated the bombing of the Temple."

Kira thought she'd heard wrong. "Master, that can't be right. Ahsoka would never attack the Temple."

"We can't be sure, Kira. The Council has to consider all the options, and all the evidence points to Ahsoka."

"Then the evidence is wrong."

"Kira!" Obi-Wan was visibly shocked at her outburst.

"I'm sorry, Master, but it's true. Ahsoka isn't a criminal."

"I don't want to believe it, either," Obi-Wan told Kira. "But it's hard to tell. We can't sense her intentions; the Dark Side clouds everything."

Kira was silent as she thought about this.

"I'm sorry, Kira, truly I am."

"I just wish there was something I could do."

"Just continue with your own mission. I should find Senator Breemu by this evening."

"Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan offered a smile. "You're doing a good job, Kira. I'll see what I can do about Ahsoka."

"Thank you, Master."

With that, Obi-Wan disconnected the call, and Kira went back inside to return the transmitter to its hiding place. Luckily, Cadena hadn't yet awoken, so Kira quietly slipped the transmitter into the drawer and used the Force to close the lock. Then she grabbed a jumpsuit and vest from the wardrobe and went into the refresher to dress.

The Senate was not in session that day, nor were there any meetings that Kira would have to attend to. She spent most of the afternoon miserably looking at the Holonet for any information regarding Ahsoka.

True to his word, Obi-Wan emerged from the turbolift in the early evening, a small woman with dark hair and eyes following. Kira immediately stood from the sofa, glad she had sent the guards away. Who knows what might've happened if they had seen two Senator Breemus in the same room? "It's good to see you safe, Senator Breemu," she said politely.

Senator Breemu didn't look surprised to see a mirror image of herself in her living room. Kira guessed that Obi-Wan had filled her in on what the Jedi had done. "Thank you, Padawan Narro, was it?" At Kira's nod, the senator continued. "I will admit, I was hoping for a Jedi's help. Perhaps this isn't quite the help I was expecting, but it seems I got what I wished for."

Kira smiled. "I did my best, Senator."

"I'm sure you did."

Kira gestured to herself and the jumpsuit. "I suppose you'll be wanting this back?"

Senator Breemu laughed. "Keep it. Use it as a disguise if you ever need one."

"Thank you, m'lady." Kira bowed.

Obi-Wan spoke. "We'll let you get back to your duties, Senator Breemu. I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on."

"That I do," said Senator Breemu just as Cadena entered, holding the transmitter and Kira's lightsaber. She bowed after she handed the lightsaber to Kira, who promptly hooked it on her belt.

Senator Breemu smiled at the two girls. "Thank you both for your help."

"It was a pleasure," Kira said. Cadena only grinned in reply.

"Good day, Senator," Obi-Wan said. He guided the girls to the turbolift and pressed the button.

Kira exhaled. "Can I take this off now?" she asked, pointing to her wig.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Probably best to wait until we arrive at the Temple, Kira."

A disappointing answer, but one that Kira obeyed.

Outside, the three climbed in the speeder, Kira and Obi-Wan in the front and Cadena in the back. Obi-Wan pulled out into the Coruscant traffic, then spoke. "You both may want to hear this, but I need you to promise to stay calm. Do you promise?"

Kira nodded, wondering what Obi-Wan could possibly have to tell them.

"Ahsoka was expelled from the Order this morning."

Kira's head whipped around so fast she got a crick in her neck. "Expelled!? Why, Master?"

Even Cadena was shocked. "What happened, Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan sighed heavily. "The Senate demanded the Council turn Ahsoka over to them. The Council did try to convince the Senate that Ahsoka would be given a fair trial, but our efforts weren't enough. In the end, Master Windu decided that it would be seen as an act of opposition to the Senate if we refused to turn her over." He was silent for a moment. "I was against it from the very beginning."

Kira sat back in her seat, going over what Obi-Wan had just told them in her head. "Can I see her, Master?"

"I'll see what I can do."

Kira was certain that Obi-Wan could feel the outrage flowing from her Force signature, but he didn't say a word. She was grateful for that. She didn't know how she might've reacted had he mentioned it.

The remainder of the ride back to the Temple was a silent, uncomfortable one.

* * *

><p><strong>Silent, uncomfortable rides home. Those happen in my family more often than I would like.<strong>

**Kira: It's true. Sometimes the tension in the car is so thick I can cut it with a knife.**

**Me: Thank you for your unsolicited opinion. Now, what music should I get? I need to use this Google Play card at some point. **

**Kira: Do I have permission to speak without getting sent to your dark, creepy hidey-holes?**

**Me: Granted. **

**Kira: The Phoenix. Fall Out Boy. **

**Me: Considered. *scribbles on piece of paper* Cadena?**

**Cadena: Didn't you say something about Sweeter Than Fiction by Taylor Swift?**

**Me: I did, yes! *more scribbling* Obi-Wan?**

**Obi-Wan: *shrugs* I don't know.**

**Me: *raises eyebrow* Do you seriously have no idea?**

**Obi-Wan: No. **

**Me: All right, then you can do the review notice. **

**Obi-Wan: Must I?**

**Me: *nods***

**Kira: You can do it, Master.**

**Obi-Wan: Yes I can, Kira. If you liked it, hated it, or wanted to light it up and watch it burn, review and let Amy know. Finished.**

**Me: So noted. May the Force be with you, everyone!**


	7. Not This Time

**'ello, peoples of the earth! **

**Thank you to all my reviewers - katierosefun, CaylithTheGolden, rvbmastermind, and Lux's Sister - for reviewing and reassuring me that yes, people are still reading. That makes me feel a lot better. I wish you had an account, Lux's Sister. I'm eager to hear what your theory was. XD**

**Hope everyone's having a fantastic weekend! Here's Chapter 7 of I Know Places! Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Back at the Temple, Kira was given the choice to first receive her second (and hopefully last) nanotechnology procedure to get her true face back or report to the Council straight away. Kira opted for the procedure first, fearing that she might have some choice words to say to the Council if her anger about the events surrounding Ahsoka didn't subside.<p>

After the procedure, Kira was told to report to the waiting room outside the Council chambers. Obi-Wan arrived to wait with her even though this was one debriefing she'd have to handle by herself. When Mace commed Kira, Master and Padawan entered the Council chambers together, and Kira stood in the middle of the room like she'd seen Obi-Wan do so many times.

Yoda started the meeting. "Greetings, Padawan Narro," he said. Kira inclined her head in reply. "A successful mission you had, hm?"

Kira shook her head. "Not exactly, Master, but I do believe I made some of the senators use their brains." The latter comment earned a few chuckles.

Plo Koon spoke. "You may not have gotten a definite reply from the Senate, but you were able to sway their opinion. We've heard reports that a few senators have started petitions to send more troops to Humbarine."

"That's good news," Kira said, itching to get out of there. She was desperately hoping the Masters couldn't feel her discomfort.

Yoda must've read her mind, however. "Done well, you have, young Padawan," he said. "Dismiss you and release you from duty the rest of the day, we do. Visit your friends, you may," he added with a knowing look.

_Oh, I've got plans to visit my friend, all right. Specifically the one you expelled. _Instead of voicing this ugly thought, Kira bowed. "Thank you, Masters," she said before turning to walk out. Obi-Wan gestured for her to wait for him outside as she passed.

Kira didn't have to wait long, but when Obi-Wan exited the Council chambers, he found her rocking on the balls of her feet. He waited until the door shut behind him before he spoke. "I've made arrangements for you to visit Ahsoka," he told her, starting to walk toward the turbolift.

Kira ran a few steps to catch up. "When's her trial?"

"This evening. I think we need to work on helping you keep your mental shields up, young one." Obi-Wan stroked his beard, which meant he was thinking. "I don't think I was the only one who could feel your frustration with the Council."

Kira sighed. "I'm sorry, Master. I do try to keep them up."

"I know you do," Obi-Wan replied. "But remember what Master Yoda says: Do or do not. There is no try."

"Yes, Master. I'll remember."

They reached the turbolift, and Obi-Wan reached to press the button. "Don't worry about Ahsoka too much," he advised Kira. "And spend some time with your other friends. Caleb was asking about you the other day."

Kira perked up at the mention of Caleb's name. "I'll ask him if he wants to spar."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Do that, Kira. It will be good for you."

"Yes, Master. I will."

* * *

><p>The prison wasn't terribly far from the Temple, but it was far enough that the silent speeder journey Obi-Wan and Kira took was a little uncomfortable. Kira tried to ignore that and watched the speeder traffic they passed instead.<p>

Kira felt a sense of dread as soon as the sharp, severe building came into view. Perhaps it was her imagination or perhaps the prison was designed that way, but she certainly didn't like the feeling. She stayed close to Obi-Wan as they exited the speeder and approached the prison entrance.

Inside, glass blocked the hall from a room holding three clones, who managed the prison. One stepped up to the window. "Yes?"

Obi-Wan spoke for both himself and Kira. "We're here to see Ahsoka Tano."

"Are you expected?"

"Yes, sir."

The clone turned away, but Kira heard his orders to check visiting records and scan her and Obi-Wan. Remembering her Master's advice, she did her best to keep her mental shields up and hide her trepidation. She wished she had some way to tell if she was doing a good job or not.

A beeping alarm went off inside the glass room, and the clone turned back to Obi-Wan and Kira. "Leave the lightsabers and comlinks here, please," he said. He opened a small drawer under the window.

Kira didn't like this idea but placed her lightsaber and comlink in the drawer. Obi-Wan did the same, and the clone closed the drawer. Then he stepped out into the hall. "This way."

The clone led Kira and Obi-Wan a little ways down the corridor before he stopped and clicked a few buttons on a cell door. "You've got twenty minutes," he told them, gesturing inside the cell.

Kira had to stop herself from running in when she saw Ahsoka inside, sitting on a hard bench. "Ahsoka!" she called softly to attract her friend's attention before throwing her arms around the Togruta.

At her name, Ahsoka looked up. "Hey, Kira," she said, accepting Kira's embrace. She sounded tired. "How are you?"

"How am I? I should be asking you the same question," Kira said, seating herself next to Ahsoka on the bench.

"Been better. Where did you go on your mission?"

Kira glanced at Obi-Wan, who stood just inside the door. At his nod, she told Ahsoka about going undercover as Senator Breemu. Ahsoka listened intently as Kira told her about writing speeches and the intense boredom she'd felt the rest of the time. "I have a feeling it would've been a much more interesting mission if the Council had asked me to impersonate Senator Amidala," Kira finished.

Ahsoka laughed. "Trust me, it would have been. That woman gets into all sorts of trouble."

Kira laughed, too. "I don't know why so many people hate her, though. She's a wonderful person and an amazing senator."

"There's your answer. People hate her because they know they'll never be half the person Senator Amidala is."

"Oh."

The clone returned to the door. "Master Jedi, it's time for you to go," he said.

Ahsoka gave Kira one more hug. "Thanks for coming to see me. Don't worry about me, alright? I know you do."

Kira sighed. "Guilty as charged."

Ahsoka smiled sadly. "Say hi to Caleb and Cadena for me, okay?"

"I will." Kira turned to wave at Ahsoka as she backed out of the cell.

The clone led Obi-Wan and Kira back to the glass room, went inside, and opened the drawer for them to take their lightsabers and comlinks. "Good day to you both," he said before they left.

Kira was quiet on the walk back to the speeder. Obi-Wan was the one to break the silence. "Anakin's working to find the true culprit," he told his Padawan. "And I'm sure you've heard from Ahsoka that he won't stop until the job gets done."

Kira nodded. "She admires him in that way."

"That she does, and I believe his determination has rubbed off on her, along with his tardiness and recklessness." Obi-Wan made the latter two observations with a cheeky grin, letting Kira know he was teasing...a little.

Kira forced out some dry laughter, knowing her Master was trying to reassure her, then went quiet again.

They reached the speeder and climbed in. Obi-Wan turned to face Kira before he started the engines. "Anakin will find the culprit and clear Ahsoka's name, Kira. You need to have faith in him."

_Because he's Ahsoka's last hope. _The unspoken words hung in the air between Master and Padawan. Kira nodded anyway. "Yes, Master."

With that, Obi-Wan started the speeder.

The ride back to the Temple was silent, but Kira wasn't staring into space this time. Maybe, just maybe, Anakin wasn't Ahsoka's last hope after all. Kira had gotten an idea, one that just might help save Ahsoka. The execution of this idea, however, would test Kira's self-confidence and persuasion skills, two traits she'd had to develop quickly as a senator. It wasn't the best idea, but Kira wouldn't know exactly how good this idea would be until she tried it.

_Do or do not, _Kira repeated to herself. _There is no try._

* * *

><p>A few times, the transmitter in Senator Breemu's apartment had beeped with a waiting call. Kira hadn't answered any calls, believing they should be saved for Senator Breemu's eyes and ears only. However, the senator had not recorded an answering message in the event she was not available to receive a transmission, so a prerecorded voice recited the channel number. Kira had memorized the numbers in case the Council needed to contact the senator for some odd reason in the future.<p>

Now, Kira willed herself to remember those numbers as she typed the channel into her own transmitter. She sat on her bed, eyes shut as she called the numbers to memory. Slowly, she completed the string of numbers. Then she waited for Senator Breemu to answer the call.

After a few seconds passed by, the image of Senator Breemu appeared. She looked a little disoriented, probably because an unknown channel had called. "Who is this?" she asked, peering forward to look closer at her own transmitter. "Oh, Padawan Narro! What can I do for you?"

Kira took a deep breath. "I hate to impose, Senator Breemu," she said. "but I do have one small favor to ask. Small for you, really, but incredibly large to-" She stopped. Rambling would not help.

However, Senator Breemu appeared to be listening intently. "What is this favor, child?"

Kira didn't like that form of address but nevertheless continued. "I'm told that one of our own Jedi has been turned over to the Senate to be tried this evening. This particular Jedi is a good friend of mine, and I don't want to see her put in chains for the rest of her life." _Or dead._

"What is she being tried for?"

"Sedition against the Order and the Republic."

The senator looked alarmed. "What exactly did this Jedi do?"

"Nothing, Senator," Kira replied. "The Senate is going to be trying the wrong Jedi. My friend - Ahsoka is her name - has done nothing wrong."

"You know this for certain?"

"Yes, Senator."

Senator Breemu looked thoughtful. "What is it you want me to do?"

At least the senator hadn't disconnected yet. "I want you to vote on Ahsoka's behalf. I would also like you to speak on her behalf and try to sway other senators to vote on her behalf, too. I understand that I am asking much of you, Senator, and I understand if you refuse my request."

The senator thought for a moment, an agonizingly long moment during which Kira held her breath. Finally she spoke. "I do not know all the details," she said. "I doubt they have told you all the details, either. But I see that you have the utmost trust in your friend, a loyalty to be admired." Kira inclined her head in thanks. "I will vote for your friend. However, I will not speak. I do have a reputation to uphold, something I'm sure you understand."

"I do, Senator. It's more than enough that you are even voting in Ahsoka's favor. Thank you."

"My pleasure, young one. Take care."

"You as well, Senator. Thank you for your time."

When the call disconnected, Kira fell back on her bed, clutching the transmitter. She hadn't expected Senator Breemu to agree to vote for Ahsoka, but it was quite the pleasant surprise. Two requests was a bit of a stretch, so Kira wasn't upset that her other request had been refused. She'd still gotten one vote for Ahsoka.

One vote could make all the difference.

* * *

><p><strong>What's going to happen? Nobody knows! <strong>

**Kira: *rolls eyes* You just had to make that reference, didn't you?**

**Me: Well, yeah. It was calling my name. **

**Ahsoka: Wrong time. **

**Kira: Yeah, that really wasn't appropriate. **

**Me: -_- Obi-Wan! Come help me out with these two morons!**

**Ahsoka: Hey, I thought you liked me!**

**Me: Well, you're not being nice. Obi-Wan!**

**Obi-Wan: *walks in* Yes, Amy?**

**Me: Tell these two to control their insolence. I don't appreciate it. **

**Obi-Wan: Amy.**

**Me: What?**

**Kira and Ahsoka: *shifty eyes* **

**Obi-Wan: *sigh* Kira, Ahsoka, control your insolence. Amy doesn't appreciate it.**

**Me: Thank you. You just got a reprieve from doing the review notice. **

**Obi-Wan: Oh. Alright. **

**Me: Ahsoka can do it today!**

**Ahsoka: What!? **

**Me: You heard me. **

**Ahsoka: Ugh. Review if you liked it, hated it, or wanted to light it up and watch it burn. **

**Kira: Glad I didn't have to do it.**

**Me: No worries. You're doing it next time.**

**Kira: *facepalm***

**Me: :D Thanks for clicking in, everyone! May the Force be with you all! **


	8. Lights Flash

**'ello, peoples of the earth! **

**Thank you to katierosefun, CaylithTheGolden, and Lux's Sister for reviewing. Lux's Sister, I actually did consider leaving Kira undercover until Ahsoka was cleared, but there's a scene I wanted to use in Chapter 9 (to be posted on Thursday) that I couldn't write if Kira was still undercover. But you came really, really close, so kudos to you, my friend!**

**I now present Chapter 8 of I Know Places! Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Caleb, Cadena, and Kira met in a training room. They had a quick two-round sparring session, quick because none of them really did very well (even though Kira ended up winning the match).<p>

"I think that's probably enough sparring for today," Cadena remarked, sitting down on the bench. "I don't want somebody to get hurt because we're not paying attention."

Kira sat next to Cadena after attaching her lightsaber back to her belt. "I don't think I could pay attention to anything right now," she admitted.

"Even destroying some tinnies?" Caleb asked. He sat on Cadena's opposite side.

Kira offered a small smile. "Maybe that."

"Are you going to the trial?" Cadena asked.

Kira shook her head. "Master Kenobi has forbidden it. He says it's no place for me."

"He knows you'd probably try to jump out of the stands and free Ahsoka in front of everyone," Cadena joked.

"I would." Caleb said this with a grin.

Kira laughed a little before her face turned somber again. "Well, as much as I would like to do that, I wouldn't be brave enough to try."

"Sure you would." Cadena bumped Kira's shoulder with her own. "You were brave enough to speak in front of the Senate."

Kira shrugged. "That was more necessity than bravery."

"Wait, wait, wait. When did you speak to the Senate?" Caleb asked, looking extremely confused.

Cadena sighed. "When Kira and I went on the mission the other day, we went undercover as a senator and her handmaiden. Kira had to give a speech."

Caleb's eyes practically popped out of his head. "Really?"

"Yeah," Kira replied, feeling sheepish.

Caleb gaped for a moment. "What was it like, being a senator? Did you have a bunch of servants that obeyed your every command? Did you have a ton of free time? Did you sleep until noon?" His cerulean eyes sparkled as he attacked Kira with questions.

Finally Kira held up a hand. "Yes. I had all these things, and I could've slept in if I wanted to. But you know what?"

"What?"

Kira leaned over Cadena to whisper in Caleb's ear, as if she was telling a secret. "I hated every minute of it."

At that, Cadena burst into laughter, and Kira joined in, leaving Caleb confused and wondering what galaxy Kira was living in that she did not enjoy her temporary life of luxury.

Suddenly, the sounds of people yelling interrupted the students' laughter. The three took quick glances at each other before Caleb ran to the door, Kira and Cadena close behind.

The first thing Kira saw was the bright neon flash of the Temple Sentinels' lightsabers. Then she saw Anakin wielding two blue lightsabers. She couldn't see his opponent, but she could see the red blades. Her first thought, that a Sith had infiltrated the Temple, made her gasp aloud.

Kira was ready to grab her transmitter (thank the Force she kept it with her at all times) and contact Obi-Wan until Cadena cried out, "That's the healer that performed your procedure, Kira!"

Horrified, Kira looked up. Sure enough, Anakin's opponent had the same short hair and dark robes the healer had had. She watched as the healer surveyed the area, and, seeing that all her escape routes were blocked by Sentinels, ran for the window behind her and used her red sabers to break it open before she jumped through. Shards of glass rained down upon the floor.

"Barriss!" Anakin shouted, jumping through the window after the healer.

_So that's her name, _Kira thought. _Barriss._

Cadena raced out into the hall and to the broken window, looking down at the two duelists. Caleb ran after her and peered over her shoulder. Kira was the last to make it to the window.

The three watched as Anakin pushed Barriss past a group of younglings, then pinned her down with a saber lock. At the last minute, Barriss drew her blades back and made a desperate attempt to regain an offensive position. The attempt failed, and Anakin dropped one of his lightsabers so he could grab her wrist and knock one of her sabers from her hand. Then he used the Force to push Barriss back against a tree. She struggled to escape his grip as the Sentinels, who'd made their way to the site of the duel, surrounded her and took her other lightsaber.

Without even thinking about it, the viewers at the window cheered. Anakin looked up and gave them a small smile and a two-fingered salute before he gave the order to take Barriss away.

* * *

><p>Later, Kira was trying to read through research materials Obi-Wan had downloaded onto her holopad. Separatist activity was growing in the Outer Rim, especially in the Saleucami system, and he felt that Kira should brush up on her knowledge on the area.<p>

Kira would've found the material interesting had she not been so concerned about the trial going down in the Senate right at that moment. Licking her lips nervously, she glanced at the view outside the window. The sun was sinking lower and lower in the sky, and Kira was starting to get really worried. What exactly was going on in that trial? Anakin had captured Barriss an hour ago.

Finally, Kira couldn't read anymore. Shutting down the holopad, she left it on her bed and headed into the corridor. She made her way to the turbolift, stepped inside, and pressed the button.

Kira was going to one of her favorite places at the Temple - the roof.

Sometimes, Kira, Cadena, and Caleb would head to the roof if they wanted to have a conversation without anyone overhearing. Sometimes Kira would go to the roof to think.

Right now, Kira was going to the roof to keep watch.

The turbolift opened, and Kira exited into the cool evening air. A gust of wind ripped strands of hair from her braid and blew them around her face, making it difficult to see. She pushed them behind her ears as she headed to the edge of the roof and sat down, dangling her legs over the side.

Time passed. The sun set completely behind the horizon, and the sky turned dark blue. Lights appeared in the Coruscant skyscrapers below and seemed to make the skyline sparkle. One by one, stars appeared. Kira glanced up at them, wondering if she could see Humbarine from here.

Kira lost her interest in the stars when the sound of a speeder's engines reached her ears. She looked down and inspected the approaching vehicle as it parked outside the Temple. She counted the figures that emerged. One, two...

And the third was a Togruta.

Kira didn't wait. She abruptly stood and ran back inside the turbolift, almost slipping as she went. Inside, she rocked on the balls of her feet as she willed the turbolift to drop faster. When it finally reached the ground floor, she raced down the corridor all the way to the front entryway just as the door opened. Her Master was the first to enter, closely followed by Anakin. Next to him, his arm around her waist as if he would never let go, was Ahsoka.

Kira had to hold back relieved tears. "Ahsoka!" she called, running to greet her friend. Ahsoka gently disentangled herself from Anakin's grip and rushed forward to meet Kira. The girls met in an embrace that almost knocked Kira off her feet.

After the girls separated, Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "Do tell me that you weren't waiting here the entire time," he said to Kira.

"Oh, no, Master!" Kira exclaimed, shaking her head. "I read through some of the materials you gave me, too."

"Good."

Anakin spoke up. "Ahsoka, are you coming?"

Ahsoka sent an exasperated glance at her former Master. "We discussed this on the way, remember?"

Kira's gaze flicked between the two. "What are you talking about?"

Ahsoka sighed. "The Council, for some reason, feels the need to discuss things some more in the morning. Anakin wouldn't let me stay the night in a hotel or something, but I did tell him I wanted to stay overnight in the Bergruutfa sector instead of his quarters," she said, the last comment spoken with a pointed glare at Anakin. "He doesn't need to watch over me _all the time._"

Anakin raised his hands in surrender. "Fine, Snips, I get it. Will you at least let me walk you there?"

"If you promise not to be like this the entire night."

By this time, Anakin had put his arm back around Ahsoka. They talked a little more as they walked down the corridor, then they lapsed into silence. It was the first time Kira had seen them not being playful with each other.

Wordlessly she turned to Obi-Wan, who watched the former Master and Padawan go. He finally looked back at Kira, who was sure her question was written on her face. "If you want to stay the night in the Bergruutfa sector with Ahsoka," he said slowly, "you may."

Kira wanted to hug Obi-Wan but refrained. "Thank you, Master."

At Obi-Wan's nod, she turned and raced toward the turbolift, on her way to their quarters to grab a change of clothes.

* * *

><p>"I wonder if this is what sleepovers are like," Cadena said, sitting cross-legged on her blanket.<p>

Ahsoka, Kira and Cadena had gathered in Cadena's quarters after the rest of the clan greeted Ahsoka, many greetings including hugs. The girls had taken blankets from a closet, pillows from Cadena's bed, and mats from the training room to make beds on the floor.

Kira shrugged. "I don't know. I never thought about it."

Ahsoka lay on her blanket, staring up at the ceiling. "If you two weren't Jedi, what would you be?" she asked suddenly.

Kira was startled at the question. She knew exactly what she'd be if she hadn't been taken from Zygerria three years ago. She'd still be a slave, probably still working for Atai. She shuddered at the thought. Her time as a slave felt like a lifetime ago, but the hold the slavers had had on her was not easily broken. Kira didn't think she'd ever stop waking up before dawn, a habit begun on Zygerria when she'd become old enough to work.

Kira looked over at Cadena, who was staring down at her hands. Kira wondered if her friend had once been a slave as well.

Ahsoka finally spoke. "Not what you think you would be," she said, probably remembering what Kira had told her about being a slave. "What you would want to be. Imagine this: you're a normal citizen of the Republic. What do you do for a living?"

Now that made Kira think. She really didn't know.

Cadena spoke. "I'd be a mechanic, I guess. I don't know."

"Yeah?"

"I think so. A security guard, maybe, running around and capturing all the criminals in the lower levels." Cadena looked over at Kira. "What about you, Kira?"

Kira just shrugged again. "I don't know. I never really thought of anything outside being a Jedi." She sighed. "I mean, the Order is my life. If I've got the Force, and I can use it for the good of others, why wouldn't I?" She went quiet for a moment. "And I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have Master Kenobi, or you and Ahsoka and Caleb. I truly don't know."

Maybe it was just the light, but Kira was certain she saw a tear sparkle at the corner of Ahsoka's eye. She reached over and put a hand on the Togruta's shoulder. "Ahsoka? Are you okay?"

Cadena glanced up, too, concerned.

Ahsoka nodded. "I'm fine, Kira. Let's go to sleep." She pulled her blanket over herself and turned to face the wall.

Ahsoka's Force signature didn't feel fine, and her voice had sounded choked, as if she was struggling to breathe.

Cadena and Kira exchanged a look before Kira decided it would be best to leave Ahsoka alone. With one last look at their friend, Kira slipped under her own blanket, Cadena following suit.

Kira didn't fall asleep for a while. She sensed something was going to happen very soon, something involving Ahsoka.

And whatever that something was, Kira was not going to like it one bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Next come the tears and the feels and all that ish. Good luck with that, peoples.<strong>

**Kira: I really don't understand why you write certain things if they make you cry.**

**Me: Writers have emotions, too, ya know.**

**Kira: Really? *raises eye marking* You could've fooled me.**

**Me: Very funny.**

**Cadena: Hm hm hm...*scrolling through files on my tablet* Wait, WHAT!? **

**Me: Wait, WHAT!? Give me that! *swipes tablet away***

**Ahsoka: Wait, is that the next chapter? I want to see! **

**Me: NO WAY!**

**Kira: Cadena, what happens!?**

**Cadena: Ahsoka-**

**Me: *slaps hand over Cadena's mouth***

**Cadena: MMPH!**

**Obi-Wan: *runs in* What's all the ruckus about? **

**Ahsoka, Kira and me: *starts talking at once***

**Obi-Wan: *holds up hand* Amy, who's doing the review notice?**

**Me: Kira. I said she would on Saturday.**

**Kira: *groans* Review if you liked it, hated it, or wanted to light it up and watch it burn. There. **

**Cadena: Mmph-hm!**

**Me: Promise not to spill?**

**Cadena: *nods***

**Me: *lets go* Thanks for clicking in, everyone! May the Force be with you always!**

**Cadena: Guys, in the next chapter-**

**Me: *slaps hand over Cadena's mouth* Somebody help me gag her.**

**Cadena: MMPH!**


	9. Dark Clouds

**'ello, peoples of the earth! **

**We are sadly nearing the end of our story, and I will say my official thank yous during the epilogue. For now, I want to say thank you to the reviewers of Chapter 8 - rvbmastermind, katierosefun, and Lux's Sister. **

**Now I would like to present Chapter 9 of I Know Places. Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kira, Cadena, and Ahsoka went to the mess for breakfast. Caleb joined them after a while (he was a late sleeper) and joined in their chatter while they ate.<p>

Soon enough, Ahsoka's comlink went off, signaling her to report to the Council chambers immediately. "That's my cue," she sighed, standing. She looked around the table at her three companions. "I'll see you guys later." She picked up her tray and placed it on the rack on her way out.

Caleb stared after Ahsoka, bewildered. "What was that all about?" he asked.

Cadena shrugged. "Beats me."

Kira stayed quiet. The nagging feelings in the Force were really starting to bother her. She shivered. "I think I'm going to get some air," she said, excusing herself from the table.

Kira was in the corridor on her way to the turbolift when she heard Caleb running to catch up with her. "Going to the roof?" he asked.

"Yup."

"Want some company?"

"Sure."

They were quiet until they reached the turbolift. Once Kira pushed the button, Caleb spoke. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

Kira nodded. "I'm fine, yeah," she said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, number one, I care about you cause you're my friend," Caleb said, bumping Kira with his elbow. "And number two, you just seem a little off today."

Kira offered a half smile. "No, I'm fine. I guess I'm just worried about Ahsoka."

"But Ahsoka's been cleared," Caleb reminded Kira, not without a tinge of satisfaction in his voice. "So why worry?"

"Because something feels off about Ahsoka, too." The turbolift opened, and the two students stepped out onto the roof. "I don't know," Kira continued. "Maybe I'm just being silly." She sat down on the edge, legs dangling over the side.

Caleb sat down beside her. "I don't think you're silly," he said.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Sometimes."

"Meaning?"

Caleb shrugged. "There's such a thing as being too serious."

"Am I too serious?"

"Sometimes."

"Caleb!" Kira pretended to push a grinning Caleb off the roof in exasperation. He feigned hurt and turned away for a few seconds.

Kira turned to look at the sunrise. The sky had turned yellow, and only a few clouds blocked her view of the golden spectacle. Caleb followed her gaze. "What?"

Kira turned to face her friend. "What do you mean, 'what'?"

"Either something out there's got your attention or you're thinking really hard about something. So which is it?"

The anger and sadness in the Force Kira sensed hit her like a tidal wave, and she frowned. "Did you feel that?" she asked Caleb.

"Feel what?" Caleb studied her face. "Oh, I gotcha. There's a disturbance in the Force, right? And you're trying to figure out the source?" He hit his knee with his fist. "I wish I could do that."

"Yeah, well, sensing things through the Force isn't all it's cracked up to be." Kira turned to look at the five towers of the Temple that loomed behind them. It felt like the wounded feelings were coming from inside.

It also felt as if those feelings were emanating from Ahsoka.

Kira turned back to watch the sunrise. "Where's Cadena?" she asked, hoping to get her mind off the disturbing feelings.

"Inside. She said something about helping Suki with her form."

"Ah." A new wave of emotion washed over Kira, this one full of disappointment instead of anger. She winced. "Something's wrong."

"I felt it that time, too," Caleb said. He looked worried.

Kira heard voices below and turned to look in the direction of the Temple steps. She stood up when she saw Ahsoka walking outside.

"What is she doing out here?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know."

Caleb came to stand beside Kira as Anakin ran outside after Ahsoka. Kira couldn't hear exactly what he was saying, but he sounded upset. And when Ahsoka answered whatever he'd said, she sounded upset and angry, too. The two students watched Anakin and Ahsoka discuss whatever it was they were discussing, Anakin gesturing widly at whatever it was Ahsoka was telling him. Suddenly, the two below went quiet, and Ahsoka started walking again. She headed for the stairs, Anakin staring after her.

That's when it dawned on Kira. She'd wondered at the odd question Ahsoka had asked her and Cadena the night before and why Ahsoka had seemed so out of it, and now she had her answer.

Ahsoka had been considering leaving the Order, and it seemed that she'd made her decision.

Kira shook her head without realizing she was doing it. _No. Not like this. You've come too far to leave like this, Ahsoka. _Without warning Caleb, she summoned the Force and leapt down from the roof onto the narrow awning that shaded the windows of the Temple.

"Kira, what are you doing?" Caleb shouted down to her, leaning over the edge of the roof.

"What does it look like?" Kira leapt to the next awning.

"Are you going to talk to Ahsoka?"

"We have a winner." She jumped down once more, then leapt the rest of the way to the ground, too far down for Caleb to shout down to her.

Kira got her bearings, looked around, and spotted Ahsoka near the end of the staircase. "Ahsoka!" she called. When Ahsoka didn't answer, Kira tried again. This time, Ahsoka looked up.

Kira used the Force to jump down to Ahsoka's side. "Ahsoka, what are you doing?" Kira asked.

Ahsoka looked almost ready to cry. "I'm leaving, Kira. Simple as that."

"But why?"

Ahsoka shook her head. "It doesn't matter, Kira. It's the right thing for me to do at this point."

Kira grabbed Ahsoka's hands. "You're so close to becoming a Knight, Ahsoka. Please stay."

"I can't."

Kira was feeling ready to cry herself. "Then where are you going to go? What are you going to do?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "I don't know yet." A tear slipped from her eye, rolled down her cheek, and splashed onto the ground as she drew Kira into an embrace. "I'm gonna miss you guys so much, Kira. Look after Caleb and Cadena for me, okay?"

Kira nodded, unable to speak for fear of bursting into tears.

The girls separated, and Ahsoka offered a watery smile Kira supposed was meant to be reassuring but didn't really serve its purpose. "Bye, Kira. I'll see you around."

With that, Ahsoka left and disappeared into the crowded Coruscant streets. Kira didn't try to follow.

As a young girl, Kira had learned early that crying didn't help bad things get better. If she cried during a whipping, it only spurred the guard on. If she woke from a nightmare, crying would only wet her sheets and leave more washing for Mama or Jada, a fellow slave, to do.

So, over time, Kira had learned not to cry. Once, she'd been too slow to deflect a blaster shot, and the droid's laser had hit her in the arm. The wound stung like mad, and the pain had only gotten worse when the clone medic stitched up the wound after the battle. Kira had grit her teeth to keep from groaning, but no tears had been shed in the process.

Ahsoka's departure stung about ten times worse than that laser wound had.

Kira stood at the bottom of the staircase for a few minutes, trying desperately to hold the tears at bay and failing miserably. She eventually sank down onto the bottom stair and held her head in her hands, taking deep, deep breaths to hold back the water gathering in the corners of her eyes. She blinked, frustrated, to clear her vision.

Footsteps came down the stairs behind Kira, and fabric rustled as the owner of the footsteps sat down beside her. Kira recognized Anakin's voice (and Force signature). "She's really gone, then?"

"Yeah. She's really gone." Kira inhaled and put her hands in her lap, looking up to see Anakin's face.

Anakin looked nothing like the reckless, teasing Jedi Knight she'd come to know. Instead of his signature cocky smirk or the satisfied grin he sported after a battle won, he wore a depressed, disappointed expression. Ahsoka's departure had sucked the happiness and spunk right out of the Hero with No Fear, leaving behind a shell of the famous warrior.

Kira looked back out into the streets. "Do you think we'll ever see her again?"

Anakin didn't answer.

Anakin and Kira stayed on the bottom stair for a while until Kira stood up, the silence becoming unbearable. She turned and climbed the staircase all the way back to the front entryway of the Temple, went inside, and headed for the turbolift.

A few minutes later, Kira walked into the Room of a Thousand Fountains. She spotted Obi-Wan sitting next to her favorite pool (her normal spot) and went to greet him.

Obi-Wan spoke when he saw Kira coming. "You saw her leave, didn't you?"

Kira nodded and sat down beside her Master. "Were my shields down again?"

"Yes."

Kira felt tears gathering in the corner of her eye. Angry and frustrated, she swiped a hand across her eyes, hoping to push the sadness back down. It would be much easier to hold up her shields afterwards.

"Perhaps it would be easier if you told me what's bothering you," Obi-Wan stated.

A while back, Kira had learned that she couldn't really hide anything from her Master. She sighed. "I'm going to miss Ahsoka," she said.

Obi-Wan nodded understandingly. "I think we all will, Kira. But there's something else, isn't there?"

Kira was almost ready to punch something when more tears gathered behind her eyes. She glanced around the room to make certain she and Obi-Wan were alone. "What happened to Ahsoka," she said quietly, taking breaths between each word, "could've happened to any Jedi in this Order. What if it had been you, Master? What would the Council have done then? What if Master Skywalker hadn't found the real traitor and Ahsoka hadn't even been alive to walk away?"

Obi-Wan placed his hand on Kira's, which lay on the bench they were seated on. "We mustn't dwell on what ifs, Kira," he told her. "Focus on what did happen. Anakin did find the traitor, and Ahsoka was cleared. We need to be grateful for that."

Kira had to speak once more. "I am, Master. But if the Force is clouded by the Dark Side, all we'll feel is corruption and suspicion. What do we have left anymore if the Order can't even trust its own members?"

_What if you can't even trust me, Master? _

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment. "We have the Force, even if it is clouded," he said finally. "And you and I have each other. If I put none of your other fears to rest today, Kira, remember that I am grateful to have you as my Padawan, and that I trust you with my life."

Kira couldn't help squeezing Obi-Wan's hand. He really did know her too well. "Thank you, Master," she said with utmost sincerity. She couldn't find any other words to say at the moment.

But her Master understood. He understood Kira's sadness and her fear, and he did not reprimand her for her emotions as a few other Masters might have done. Instead, he squeezed her hand back.

Somehow, that reassuring squeeze was all Kira needed at the moment to tell her that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah ... Kira was not prepared for that.<strong>

**Kira: ...**

**Cadena: You should have let me warn her.**

**Me: Shut up. -_-**

**Kira: I hate you, you know?**

**Me: *nods* **

**Obi-Wan: Kira, hate isn't the Jedi way. **

**Kira: I don't care right now, Master.**

**Me: Well, you can actually blame Filoni for that one. *clears throat* So yeah.**

**Kira: I'm blaming you.**

**Me: But I don't even own The Clone Wars!**

**Cadena: YOU COULD'VE CHANGED IT, YOU IDIOT! THIS IS FANFICTION, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT LOVES CHANGING THINGS AND MAKING THEM HOW YOU WANT THEM TO BE, SO WHY NOT DO IT HERE, TOO!? HUH!?**

***silence***

***crickets chirp***

**Me:...Obi-Wan, can you do the review notice since you're in the best mood out of the four of us?**

**Cadena: *huffs***

**Kira: *shifty eyes***

**Obi-Wan: Certainly. Please review if you liked it, hated it, or wanted to light it up and watch it burn. Thank you in advance.**

**Me: Kira? Cadena? Are you guys okay?**

**Cadena: NO.**

**Kira: ...I'm going to bed. *walks out***

**Me: *clears throat* Well, I think Cadena officially hates me. May the Force be with you, everyone!**

**Cadena: She's right! I HATE YOU, AMY!**

**Me: Pretty sure you're not the only one. **


	10. I Know Places

**'ello, peoples of the earth! **

**For the last time, I get to thank the people who reviewed the last chapter - alexhacker39, katierosefun, and Lux's Sister. Thank you all for your sweet reviews! I'm sorry not sorry I broke your feels. Heh. **

**I now present the tenth and final chapter of I Know Places. Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Three months later<em>

When Kira had returned to her quarters after Ahsoka left the Temple three months before, she'd slumped into her seat at the table, jumping when her fist landed on a piece of paper. She'd looked up to find a string of beads and a note.

_Take care of these for me, Obi-Wan. I want to have something of hers, but I can't look at them right now. -Anakin_

Kira had turned the string of beads over in her hand, tears building in the corner of her eye at the sight of Ahsoka's Padawan braid. She'd wiped the tears away and gently tucked the string of beads into the pouch she kept on her utility belt.

She didn't think Obi-Wan would mind, and she did want to have something to remember Ahsoka by.

Sometimes, like now, she'd take the beads out of her pouch and study them, going over all the memories she'd shared with her Togruta friend.

It was certainly much quieter in the Temple without Ahsoka around.

True, Kira still had Caleb and Cadena to keep her occupied, but both of them were much busier than they'd used to be. Caleb believed that he'd caught the eye of Master Depa Billaba, and he'd been doing his best to make it to the top of his classes so he could impress her. Kira hoped that maybe he'd become a Padawan in the near future.

As for Cadena, the Council had assigned her to Anakin Skywalker, the man Cadena had hoped would end up her Master (after Ahsoka had become a Knight, but Kira preferred not to think about that). The Council had had to drag him along kicking and screaming, but in the end he had accepted Cadena as his new Padawan. Kira believed Cadena fit the role of Anakin's apprentice rather well.

Kira was a little sad that she wouldn't get to spend as much time with Cadena or Caleb, but she was happy for both of them. It wasn't as if she had a lot of free time anyway. The week before, the Council had sent Obi-Wan and Kira to stop the natives of Lwehkk from entering a system home to primitive beings that would've ended up extinct had the Jedi not driven the Lwehkk natives back.

"Kira?"

Kira looked up from the pool and hurriedly replaced the beads in her pouch at the sound of her name echoing over the water. She grinned when she saw Cadena standing a few feet away. "Hey, Cadena! I thought you were sparring with Master Skywalker today."

Cadena sighed. "I wish. I came to say goodbye, actually. The Council's got a mission for Anakin and me on Shili, so I figured I'd come say goodbye since Force knows Anakin's going to be late anyway."

Kira froze at the mention of Shili. "You're going to Ahsoka's home planet?"

"Yeah!" Cadena's dark eyes sparkled. "I'm really, _really _hoping we'll see her. And even though he hasn't said a word about it - yes, we are talking about my Master - I'm pretty sure he's hoping to see her, too."

Kira exhaled. "Tell her hello from me if you happen to see her."

Cadena gave Kira the two-fingered salute she'd learned from Anakin. "Will do, Kira."

"Thanks."

Kira waved as Cadena turned to leave the room, almost bumping into Obi-Wan on the way out. They spoke quietly for a moment before Cadena bowed and left the room. Kira sat up a little straighter when Obi-Wan approached. "Master."

"Kira." Obi-Wan sat down beside his apprentice. "Are you feeling up to working on your mental shields?"

Kira fought the urge to roll her eyes and responded with a "Yes, Master", but she did nothing to disguise the sarcasm in her tone.

Obi-Wan only chuckled at Kira's displeasure as Master and Padawan turned toward each other, Kira already closing her eyes to help her focus. She could almost see the walls rising behind her eyes, shielding her thoughts from anyone who wanted to look.

"Good," Obi-Wan told Kira. She couldn't see him, since her eyes were closed, but his eyes were closed as well. "Have you picked something to think about yet?"

"Yes, Master."

After that, both of them were quiet. Kira was busy keeping her shields up, and Obi-Wan was probing for any cracks in her shield. Kira wouldn't admit it if she could help it, but she was imagining a scenario in which Anakin and Cadena found Ahsoka during their mission on Shili and convinced her to return, at least for a visit. A small smile appeared on her face as hope surged through her veins.

"Alright." Obi-Wan's voice brought Kira out of her trance. "You're doing much better. I think it's time you started working on keeping your shields up with distractions."

"Distractions?" Kira thought about that. "Droids can't feel emotions."

Obi-Wan looked serious. "No, but a Sith like Count Dooku can. And a Sith likes to tap into your mind and figure out exactly what it is that makes you tick."

That's when it dawned on Kira why Obi-Wan was so serious about her control of her mental shields. She'd only encountered Dooku once, back on Zygerria, and she wasn't eager to meet him again. Kira hadn't been spared the pleasure of meeting Dooku's mercenary Grievous, either, and she wasn't looking forward to their next meeting. However, she did know that they could meet Grievous on any Separatist command ship, and Dooku could just pop out of nowhere. It was always good to be prepared.

"In the morning we'll work on that." Obi-Wan was almost ready to stand up when his comlink went off. He pressed the button. "Kenobi here."

"Master Kenobi, there is an urgent situation on Rodia," came Mace's stern voice. "You and your Padawan must report to the war room immediately."

"As you wish, Master Windu. We'll be there soon." Obi-Wan disconnected the call and stood.

Kira groaned. She couldn't help it. The groan just slipped out.

Obi-Wan merely chuckled. "Come along, my young Padawan. It seems that we have work to do."

Kira grinned weakly and stood up, following Obi-Wan out of the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Quickly they made their way to the war room to be briefed on the upcoming mission.

It was a pretty standard op. The droids were moving in to take another system, and the clones and Jedi Generals would be sent to force them back. According to their holomap, the droids planned to march to the capital city through the Rodian rainforest and take them by surprise.

"So we'll have a little surprise for them when they come in," Cody joked, nudging Kira with his elbow. Kira grinned at him and nudged him back.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard as he studied the holomap. "We'd need to get permission first. Since the Rodians don't know the droids are coming, they'll think we're the ones taking over. We'll have to send someone to negotiate our entry into the city."

At that, all eyes turned to Kira.

The aforementioned Padawan looked around, her eyes widening. "Not this again!" she cried, desperate to stay out of another mission having anything to do with politics or negotiation.

In the end, she ended up playing the negotiator, much to her chagrin.

* * *

><p><strong>Kira: So that's it? THAT'S it?<strong>

**Me: Yup.**

**Cadena: You can't just end a story like that! **

**Me: Yes I can.**

**Obi-Wan: She's the writer, so, yes, I'm afraid she can.**

**Cadena: ...but...**

**Me: Cheer up, there'll be another story!**

**Kira: There will?**

**Me: Yes, there will. So guys, if you liked this story, there WILL be another one coming up. Not sure when I'll post it. Maybe next week, maybe in two weeks, I'm not sure yet. But there will be a third installment of Kira's story.**

**Cadena: That's a relief. **

**Me: Also - PLEASE DO NOT FOLLOW THIS STORY. If you like it, add it to your favorites. If you want to see the next story, add me to your author alerts. BUT DO NOT FOLLOW THE STORY WHEN IT IS MARKED AS COMPLETE. **

**Obi-Wan: To be clear, Amy isn't mad at any of you readers. On the contrary, she is appreciative of your support. But when she marked Eyes Open as complete, people continued to follow the story.**

**Kira: So please don't do that here.**

**Me: Well said, guys. All right! Like we talked about! One, two, three!**

**All: IF YOU LIKED IT, HATED IT, OR WANTED TO LIGHT IT UP AND WATCH IT BURN, REVIEW AND LET US KNOW! **

**Me: May the Force be with you, everyone! :D**


End file.
